How Lucky You Are
by LyssaLa
Summary: Its the opening night of Seussical: The Musical at a local theater where some loveable newsies perform at. Its a stormy night, and before they know it they land in the wonderful world of Dr. Suess
1. Opening Night

**Hello, everyone! They kept me away for a week. Yes, this story was reported and taken down. Why? I don't know. The email did say it was a non story so I'm assuming it was because my first chapter was a casting call which I needed or couldn't write the story.But that won't stop me...accually it would. For you out there that liked this story you ahve Ginny to thank, for after a fight and many tears she ...how do I say this..._convinced_ me to repost it. So here it is, the first chapter...again! It was going to be a lot longer but I decided I'd save some parts for the next chapter - Thank you all so much for your characters! Feel free to tell me if I'm doing something wrong with them, though I hope I don't. I don't want to disappoint anyone, so I'm going tell you this now, I don't know how much romance I can though in here, but I'll try my best! I hope you enjoy -**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Seussical, infact I don't even own most of the costumes! I stole them from my show hee hee _

The rain poured down along the streets of Manhattan, and onto the taxis and people trying to get to where they wanted to be. One girl pushed her way as she ran along the sidewalk. Her auburn hair was dripping wet and so was her jacket. But she didn't care. All that mattered was getting to the theater in two minutes. It was a ten minute walk from her house. Not to mention she was already fifteen minutes late. The theater was finally in sight. She ran passed the front and darted down an ally way where she pushed open the back door.

"You're late," said a male voice. She didn't acknowledge him; she just kept running down the hall to get to her dressing room. "Mr. I is wicked mad."

"Blink, you better be lying to me!" she yelled as she turned into a room on the left of the prop and costume filled hallway. She heard him laugh as she skidded to a stop almost knocking down the girl who was trying to put on her costume.

"Whoa, Rain, calm down!" she exclaimed nearly missing an unwanted visit to the floor.

"Sorry, Pepper," Rain apologized to the brunette girl.

"Mr. I isn't mad by the way, he doesn't even know," a girl laying down on the couch spoke up. Rain sat down in front of her mirror with relief. "But I'd get dressed I were you so he doesn't know," she continued. She was wearing a green Can-Can dress. Her green dress went so well with her penny color hair that it made her look just as Irish as she was.

"Thanks, Penni," Rain said taking off her soaked jacket. Blink popped his head in.

"Did I get your heart started?" Blink laughed. Rain shot him a dirty look.

"Blink, get outta here, there is a reason it's called the girls dressing room," a female voice called from behind a mirror.

"I just wanted to show you my costume!" he grinned and entered. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and cat ears on his head.

"That's amazing, but on account of we've seen it in dress rehearsals, leave," commented Mandy Russo, better known as Lucky, who was holding up her Can-Can like blue dress she was to wear in the show. Blink kept that goofy grin on his face and left the room. Rain began to comb out her wet hair.

"About time you got here," giggled Fantasy poking her head out from around her mirror. She was already dressed in her costume; it was a long fuzzy pink robe, with a pink shirt and pink skirt on underneath it. Her curly brown hair was down as usual.

"Knock," said one male voice at the door.

"Knock," added another.

"Knock," a third spoke up.

"What do you three goons want?" Pepper asked. She had finally got into her costume, it was a short blue dress that was very plain and had a plain blue ribbon hanging off the back. Her brown hair was pulled into a plain ponytail.

"We wanna come in," Spot Conlon answered walking in the room. He was followed by Jack Kelly and Racetrack Higgins. They were all dressed the same, big baggy pants with over sized shirts that had a "W" on it, and on their hands were furry brown gloves.

"Hey, Rain, don't you think you should be dressed?" Jack teased her.

"If Mr. I comes in, you're a dead bird," Racetrack laughed. Rain just ignored them.

"Boys, I think now would be the time to get to your dressing room," a man's voice called from behind them. The three boys quickly turned around to see a short, balding man.

"That's what I was just saying, Mr. I. Don't you guys ever listen to me!" Spot said leaving the room.

"Excuse us while we kill him," Jack told them while walking out and Race followed him.

"No killing anyone, this is opening night; kill each other at the cast party!" Mr. I said after them. Mr. I's full name was Iovine, but the kids lovingly called him Mr. I for short. He then turned to look at all the girls in their costumes.

"Mr. I, my dress has a rip in it!" a blonde girl in a purple Can-Can dress exclaimed running up to him so he could see it. She pointed it out to him; it was a tiny pull in the fabric.

"I think you'll live, Cassidy," Mr. I told her. Cassidy, the youngest girl member of the cast sat down in a nearby chair still looking at the pull.

"How do I look? Race said I looked like a bear," Audrey Mammolito, also known as Jinx, spoke up. Mr. I couldn't help but chuckle. The auburn haired girl had a huge fuzzy brown coat on over a brown shirt and brown pants, with a furry brown head band on. On her right hand was a kangaroo puppet.

"You look wonderful, Audrey, Race should look in the mirror one of these days," he answered. The girls laughed. "Lily? Are you here?" Lily was Rain's real name, and luckily for Rain Mr. I talked to people when he came in a room. She had just enough time to change into her costume behind the row of mirrors.

"Yes," she said and came out from her changing spot. She was wearing a small green jacket with a nine foot multi colored fabric tail connected to it. Underneath she simply wore a black leotard and black fishnets.

"Well, Rain, did you get a new job on the streets?" Skittery Pereira laughed poking his head in. Rain rolled her eyes.

"Nice hat," she said back. Skittery took pride in that and proceeded to straighten it. Skittery was decked out in a red and gold military jacket and red pants; his hat was a huge red hat with a large gold star on it. The hat was so big he could barley get through the door with it on.

"What do you need Skittery?" Mr. I asked.

"Well, on count of Ben is cleaning the stage, its Green Room time," he answered.

"Ok, get all the boys in here," Mr. I answered.

"BOYS, GET IN HERE!" he yelled down the hall.

"I don't think that what he meant," Jinx said taking a seat. All the boys flooded the girl's room. Snipeshooter was the first one in. This was his first play ever and he was excited. They needed a young boy to play Jojo, so they held an audition at the middle school and Snipes got the part. He was wearing a red shirt that said "I didn't do it" and blue jeans.

"Are you excited?" Fantasy asked him. He just nodded head like a happy puppy dog. She laughed and pulled a chair out for him.

"Snipes is scoring with the ladies!" Race exclaimed upon entering the room.

"How come we can't get girls to let us sit next to them?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about?" Spot laughed and sat on the couch next to his girlfriend, Penni.

"Never a dull moment with them is it?" Lucky wondered aloud as she finished up her make up.

"I feel so dull compared to all of you," David Jacobs said entering. He was dressed in grey pants, a grey tee shirt and a grey button up shirt over that.

"Well, not all of us can be glamorous," Rain smiled.

"You fit your part all to well," he responded. Blink skipped in next.

"The fun has ariiiiiived!" he grinned. Everyone groaned. "Hey!"

"I look gay," Mush Myers complained as he entered the room.

"Rule number one of theater, never complain about the costume," Pepper teased.

"Yah, well, you don't have to wear a pink robe!" Mush whined. He was wearing a long pink robe that had black trimming on it with a pink shirt and black pants underneath.

"Ok, enough of that, everyone have a seat and we'll start Green Room," Mr. I said gaining control of the high school kids. They all obeyed and began their Green Room.

-------

There's the introduction of all the characters, but let me clear up who is what part, because I know some of you don't know this show

Cat in the Hat –Blink

Jojo –Snipeshooter

Horton –David

Gertrude –Pepper

Mayzie –Rain

Sour Kangaroo –Jinx

Mayor –Mush

Mrs. Mayor –Fantasy

Bird Girls –Penni, Lucky, and Cassidy

Shcmitz –Skittery

Wickershams –Spot, Jack, and Race

I hope you enjoyed it! You know, you can let me know by clicking that little button down there -

Love, Kitty


	2. Oh, The Thinks You Can Think

**Ah, next chappy, ever so fun hee hee. This chapter contains the first song! Yay! Now, because I can't write down every little move they do in the songs I'm leaving it up to you to use your imagination. Ok? The italicized phrases are going to be the songs and or direct quotes from the show. I hope you like it!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies and or Suessical, they belong to their rightful owners. I also don't own Mr. I and I,Ben for they are based off real people and I don't own anyone in the story except Pepper and Cassidy. Is that it? I think so. There, can't sue me now! Hee hee_**

"Five minutes till show time, places!" shouted a tall, lanky, nerdy looking boy.

"Sure thing, I,Ben," Spot told him and giving him a slap on the back as he walked by.

"Why do you call me that?" Ben asked, everyone had called him that for the last two months of rehearsals. Spot just shrugged and continued with everyone else to their places.

"Leave our poor stage manager alone," Penni said to Spot.

"What's wrong with harassing I,Ben?" Jack asked as they walked down the hallway to the backstage doors. Suddenly a large thunder clap came from outside. The kids jumped but didn't saying anything about it.

"Why do you call him I,Ben anyway?" Cassidy wasn't there when that whole joke was established. He would have answered but Race opened the door and they heard the housekeeping announcement.

There were no lights on as the housekeeping announcement played over the house. The audience could see the set on the stage though. It was mainly funky Dr. Seuss like trees and other things you would find in a jungle. Center stage was the Cat in the Hat's hat.

"Thank you, and enjoy this production of _Seussical: The Musical_," the recording finished. A few lights came up on the stage. A young boy walked on the stage. He looked around curiously then spotted the hat.

"_Now that is a very unusual hat. I wonder what's under a hat such as that,"_ the boy spoke, _"It could be a creature they call the Ga-Zat, who balances things on his head cause it's flat. Or a stripe-loving Pipester from Upper Mount Bat."_ The boy paused for a moment to think, a smile spread across his face. _"Or a sort of a kind of a hat wearing cat!"_ As if he was pushed on the stage, the Cat stumbled out from off stage.

"_I can see that you've got quite a mind for your age!" _he smiled at the boy._ "Why, one Think and you dragged me right onto the stage!" _The Cat walked over a grabbed hit hat off the floor._ "Now, I'm here, there is no telling what may ensue. With a Cat such as me, and a Thinker like you!" _The pit began to play the song as the Cat put on his hat. _"Oh, the thinks you can think! Oh, the thinks you can think, if you're willing to try," _he sang to the child. Slowly more lights came up and more set pieces were visible, as if the Cat were painting a picture for the boy_ "Think invisible ink! Or a gink with a stink! Or a stair to the sky." _The boy stared up at him with wide eyes. _"If you open your mind, Oh, the thinks you will find lining up to get loose. Oh, the thinks you can think when you think about..." _The house lights came up and the two aisles filled with seven kids and the other six filled the stage, each person wearing a colorful costume.

"_Seuss!"_ they shouted as they entered. "_Seuss!" _The kids on the stage went to the very edge of it to sing to the audience._ "Seuss!" _The kids in the aisle sang to the house.

"_Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss!" _Every kid turned to the stage and faced the boy and the Cat._ "Oh, the thinks you can think! Any thinker who thinks can come up with a few!" _

"_Oh, the thinks you can think!"_ the boy sang. The Cat looked very pleased with himself that he had brought al these people here.

"_Think a trip on a ship to the Vipper of Vipp or to Solla Sollew," _the cast sang then dropped to the floor.

"_Think of beautiful Schlopp ..." _the Cat spoke to the boy.

"_With a cherry on top!" _the boy answered with excitement. The Cat smiled and ruffled his hair, glad the kid was getting the hang of this.

"_You don't need an excuse!" _the cast sang._   
"Oh, the thinks you can think," _the boy and the Cat sang together.

"_When you think about Seuss! Seuss, Seuss," _ a different group of kids jumped up on each time they said Seuss._ "Seuuuuuuuuuuss! Hmmmmm…" _All the kids on the stage watched the aisle intently.

"_Think of an elephant up in a tree," _Horton the Elephant, wearing all grey, sang to the people around him._ "Think of a person too tiny to see!" _Mr. and Mrs. Mayor, in their pink outfits, looked up at the sky and sunk down to the floor.

"_Think of a bird with a one-feather tail," _Miss Gertrude McFuzz sang looking back at her pathetic blue ribbon tail.

"_Going on adventure down a dangerous trail!" _the cast joined in.

"_Think a bird who flies off on a spree!" _Mayzie La Bird sang with a Latin accent and showed off her glamorous tail.

"_Think of a kangaroo, sour as can be!" _the Sour Kangaroo, in her fuzzy brown jacket, sang with all her sass.

"_Think of a general crazy for war!" _General Genghis Kahn Schmitz adjusted his huge hat and swung his sword over the heads of some audience members. Just then the lights dimmed and turned to dark colors.

"_Think of something horrible and hairy!" _the Cat sang.

"_Something sinister and scary," _all the leads who were in the aisles sang and rushed up to the stage in fear. _  
"That you never dared to think of before!" _the bird girls and Wickersham Brothers were on the stage the whole time and they all came into a clump at center stage._ "Think of nobody here and the feeling of fear and the darkness of night," _they sang looking around fearfully.

"_All alone in your room as you're facing your doom…" _

"_Think a glimmer of light!" _the Cat yelled and the lights came up again. The cast breathed a sigh of relief. "_But I hope you're prepared to be scareder than scared!" _he sang to the house.

"_'Cause this ain't mother goose!" _the cast backed him up.

"_Think right over the brink!" _theCat yelled.

"_When you think about Seuss!" _the cast sang. The Cat turned to the boy and began to explain the story to him. While the other cast members pulled on or pushed off set pieces.

"_An unusual story will soon be unfurled of an elephant trying to save a small world. And a boy from that world who has Thinks just like you!" _

"_Just think!" _They all stopped what they were doing and faced front.

"_From the Planet of Who," _Mr. and Mrs. Mayor sang stepping forward.

"_And the smallest of small," _the boy sang, talking about himself.

"_To the Jungle of Nool," _all the jungle creatures added.

"_And the largest of all," _Horton stepped forward.

"_You think You think and think and think and think and think,"_ Mayzie and her bird girls sang at one rhythm and the rest sang at another rhythm,_ "And think and think and think and think and think and think and think and think and think and think and think and think and think and think and think!" _They all posed forward._ "Just think!" _The whole cast was now singing to the house._ "Oh, the thinks you can think! Think and wonder and dream. Far and wide as you dare!" _

"_Oh, the thinks you can think!" _ the Cat grinned.

"_When your thinks have run dry, in the blink of an eye there's another think there! If you open your mind, oh, the thinks you will find lining up to get loose! Oh, the thinks you can think!" _the cast sang and danced to the song.

"_Oh, the thinks you can think," _the men echoed

"_Oh, the thinks you can think!" _

"_Oh, the thinks you can think!" _the men echoed again.

"_Oh, the thinks you can think when you think about Seuss! When you think about Seuss! When you think about Seuss!" _the cast jammed out with some free style moves. Different groups of people sang the word "Seuss" differently. The Wickershams went over to the boy and picked him up.

"_Seuss!" _he yelled and the song ended. The cast heard no applause, no laughter, no cheering. All they heard was a large thunder clap and the sparking of electricity. Then everything went black.

_-----_

**Sooo…what did you think? I hope it wasn't to hard to follow with the song and stuff. I think I can post these chapters pretty fast because all I have to do is put in the lyrics of a song and type around it hee hee. So tell me what you thought! I bet you are wondering why Ben is called I,Ben? Hmmmmm? Well, that's a true story about a Stage Manager. Maybe I'll tell you one of these chapters hee hee**

**Love, Kitty**


	3. The Jungle of Nool

**Hey! I'm back! With chapter 3! I forgot to say this in the earlier chapter, this story is dedicated to Ginny, because without her this story would be non existent. I really hope this chapter doesn't confuse you, I will explain it all in the bottom authors note. So I hope you enjoy! Remeber, I didn't descibe every single move they make for a reason, I want you to use your imagination :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Seussical if I did I would be very rich and very happily living in New York. I only own Pepper and Cassidy the rest belong to their proper owners. **_

"No way…." David said in disbelief. He was the first one to say something; all the others just kind of stared. For only a minute ago they were standing on _Broadway Spirit Community Theater_ stage and now, well now they were in a jungle. Not just any jungle but a jungle with strange looking trees in weird colors. Some wild animals were prowling around but they looked harmless and they were also in bright colors.

"Are we in…..Nool?" Penni asked.

"Not possible!" Jack exclaimed and crossing his arms.

"You are so stubborn, Jack," Lucky sighed and stood up. They were all still in there costumes. "Hey, where is Mush and Fantasy?" The others looked around but didn't see them.

"This isn't happening, we can't be in Dr. Seuss' land. It doesn't exist!" Race said while observing the land.

"Mush! Fantasy! Where are you!" Rain called. "How is this possible?"

"It's my fault," said a soft voice. They looked around and saw Snipes sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

"Nonsense, this could not be your fault," Pepper told him. He picked his head up.

"No, I was thinking on stage that it would be so cool if we were in Dr. Seuss' land to perform the show and it happened!" he explained.

"Could it be?" Jinx wondered.

"Never," Spot answered her rhetorical question.

"Well, maybe we should start saying the next lines in the show," Blink suggested, "See what happens."

"What about Mush and Fantasy?" Cassidy asked. "We still don't know where they are."

"But if this is Dr. Seuss' world then they are floating somewhere on a dust speck," Pepper added.

"I guess its worth a try," Race sighed.

"Ok, then, places for top of 'Horton Hears a Who'," Jinx said imitating I, Ben.

"But we are all off stage and I see no off stage here," Spot told them.

"Improvise," Rain advised, "Wickershams, climb a tree. Bird Girls, mingle around. Just pretend we are doing the show in the land of Dr. Seuss."

"Hunny, we're not pretending anymore," Penni said patting her on the back. The Wickershams and Bird Girls took Rain's advice. Rain and Pepper, who were also playing birds, found to trees opposite each other and sat up in them. David couldn't enter till his cue so he just stood behind a tree. And Blink stood with Snipes and faced all the other kids.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered. "_Our story begins with a very strange sound, the drums of a jungle beginning to pound." _Much to everyone's surprise, drums began to beat. _"Now, imagine a sky." _

"_Ill imagine bright blue!" _Snipes said with some excitement. He was still blaming himself for getting them stuck here.

"_It's the Jungle of Nool!" _Blink winked at Snipes knowing he was still upset.

"_Near the River Walloo!" _All of a sudden music began to play and the creatures that were wandering around them began to sing.

"_Who who wah dah, who who who wah dah dah dah. Who who wah dah, Who who who," _they sang. The kids looked around at each other.

"What is going on?" Jack whispered to the other Wickershams.

"_Now think of an elephant lumbering through," _Blink continued on. David entered form behind his tree and sat right down in the middle of the forest. No one was really sure what was happening but they continued on.

"_Who who wah dah, who who who wah dah dah dah," _the creatures sang again.

"_Horton!" _Snipes said and pointed to David.

"_Yes, Horton!" _Blink agreed with him.

"_Horton Hears a Who!" _the two said together. The music continued on.

"_On the fifteenth of May in the jungle of Nool," _David sang, _"In the heat of the day, in the cool of the pool. He was splashing…" _

"_Splash!" _everyone in the jungle said.

"_Enjoying the jungle's great joys," _he continued_, "When Horton the elephant.." _

"_Horton the Elephant," _Snipes spoke up.

"_Horton the elephant," _everyone sang.

"_Heard a small noise," _David finished.

"_Help! Help!" _called a small far off voice. David was surprised when he heard it. Was this show really happening?

"_So Horton stopped splashing, he looked toward the sound," _Penni sang and stepped forward towards David.

"_That's funny," _David said, he was really thinking that though. Was Mush and Fantasy on that a dust speck?

"_Thought Horton," _all three Bird Girls sang. They kept exchanging glances, for they couldn't hear a sound. But David was acting like he did.

"_There's no one around," _David looked around trying to see if he could see anyone.

"_Then he heard it again," _Lucky sang and stepped forward to join Penni.

"_Just a very faint yelp," _Cassidy joined the other bird girls.

"_As if some tiny person were calling for help," _David pondered.

"_Help! Help!" _called a faint, distant voice.

"_I'll help you." _

"_Said Horton," _the bird girls sang together.

"_But who are you, and where?" _David wondered if Mush was really calling from the speck.

"_He looked and he looked," _the three girls tried really hard to see something but they couldn't.

"_He could see nothing there," _David joined the girls. Then he saw what he was looking for_. "But a small speck of dust blowing past through the air."_ The girls sang the line because that's what they were supposed to sing, but they didn't see any speck in the air. David rose to his feet.

"_I say! How confusing! I've never heard tell of a small speck of dust that is able to yell," _he said to himself. _"So you know what I think? Why I think that there must be someone on top of that small speck of dust. Some poor little person who's shaking with fear," _David couldn't help but smile when he said that, for he thought of Mush and Fantasy as little pink specks. _"That he'll blow in the pool! He has no way to steer! He's alone in the universe!" _David paused to think._ "I'll just have to save him because after all, a person's a person, no matter how small. A person's a person no matter how small..." _he sang.

"_Who who wah dah," _the jungle began in again_, "Who who who wah dah dah dah. Who who wah dah who who." _

"_So, gently, and using the greatest of care, the elephant stretched his great trunk through the air," _theBird Girls harmonized as David did exactly what they sang_, "And he lifted the dust speck and carried it over and placed it down.." _

"_Safe!" _David said as he placed the speck down.

"_On a very soft clover," _the Bird Girls finished and backed up away from David. Suddenly the whole mood of the jungle changed.

"_Humpf! ... Humpfed a voice," _Jinx said as she revealed herself from behind a tree._ "'Twas a sour kangaroo," she raised her hand which had the kangaroo puppet on it, "And the young kangaroo in her pouch said: 'Humpf!' too!" _The Bird Girls cheered as Jinx entered. She walked right up to David and examined is pink clover. "_Why that speck is as small as the head of a pin. A person on that? Why there never has been!" _she laughed at him The music changed to a lively upbeat tune._ "You're the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool and I don't care who I tell. The biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!" _She raised her puppet again._ "'And I think so as well'! "Maybe I'm nasty, maybe I'm cruel but you're the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool." _

"_It's true. Please believe me! I tell you sincerely my ears are quite keen and I heard him quite clearly," _David told her and held his clover close to him as to protect the people her knew where there._ "I know there's a person down there. And what's more, quite likely there's two, even three, even four!" _

"_Ha! Laughed a voice!" _Spot shouted from the tree he was in.

"_Ha! Laughed some others!" _Race and Jack said from a lower spot of the tree.

"_Ha! Ha! Ha! Laughed the Wickersham brothers!" _the three guys sang and jump down off of the tree. Jinx and the Bird Girls cheered them on as they approached David._ "Oh, he's the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool and monkeys like us should know," _they sang and danced. David took a few steps back, he knew his friends got into they're roles easily._ "We've been out on a limb lookin' down on him." _

"_And he's fa-at!" _Race laughed.

"I am not!" David yelled back.

"_He's dumb!" _Spot added.

"_He's slow!" _Jack finished.

"_Elephants ain't too swift as a rule_," they sang together again_, "But he's the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool." _That was their favorite part because they got to do a couple pelvic thrusts_.  
'Cause he's talkin' to a speck - talkin' to a speck - to a speck of dust!" _Jinx came forward and joined the other boys.

"_Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool," _Jack sang in his bass voice.

"_Talkin' to a speck - talkin' to a speck - to a speck of dust!" _The Bird Girls came forward with the Wickershams and the Sour Kangaroo. David backed up some more. It was strange, this was different then they had ever rehearsed. All of them felt like they were their parts and not themselves.

"_Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool" _Jack sang again.

"_R-e-s-p-e-c-k!" _Jinx pointed at the clover,_ "Oh, please! Take that speck away!" _Now the whole jungle was like a gossip center

"_Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear?" _everyone in the jungle sang to one another._ "Through the jungle, the news quickly flew," _the Bird Girls sang.

"_Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear?" _they asked.

"_He talks to a dust speck!" _the Bird Girls laughed.

"_It's on Channel Two!" _Snipes shouted and entered the scene again. Through this whole thing Snipes and Blink were standing off to the side watching the story unfold. Snipes pointed to Blink who was standing near all the other kids and holding a microphone in his hands.

"_Our topic today is 'Psychic elephants who hear voices'," _Blink said into the microphone and walked over to David_. "Whaddaya think, folks? Is the elephant off his trunk? We'll he right back with "speck", "clover", "dust", "neighbor", 'who'..." _he put he microphone to the clover_. "Nothing! Stay tuned - we'll be right back!" _

"_Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!" _everyone in the jungle exclaimed. Blink walked up to a small tree where Pepper was sitting.

"_I'm Gertrude McFuzz, and I live right next door," she _said into the microphone_. "He's never done anything crazy before." _

"_Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool," _the jungle sang again. Pepper got down from the tree.

"_He's always been friendly and loyal and kind. I just don't believe Horton's out of his mind!" _

"_Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear?" _Blink was just about to ask Pepper a question when Rain jumped down from her tree, he beautiful fabric tail flowing behind her.

"_I'm Mayzie La Bird and I live in that tree," _she smiled and grabbed the microphone away from Blink. The Bird Girls squealed with joy and rushed over to Rain.

"_Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you, did you hear?" _

"_Enough about Horton. Let's talk about me!" _she sang and pretended to pose for a camera. Blink grabbed his microphone back and ushered Snipes back to their watching spot.

"_Let's talk about, talk about, talk about, talk about... Me!" _Rain and her Bird Girls sang.

"_Talkin' to a speck - talkin' to a speck - to a speck of dust!" _everyone except Pepper sang to David._ "Talkin' to a speck - talkin' to a speck - to a speck of dust!" _Finally they stopped and gave David a moment to speak.

"_I just have to save them, because after all a person's a person no matter how small," _David sang to everyone, hoping they would believe him.

"_A person's a person_," Pepper joined him and waved at him trying to get his attention but he was focused on the clover_. "No matter how..." _Their moment was interrupted by the rest of the jungle.

"_Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool! He's the worst we ever saw!" _they exclaimed.

"_Tellin' lies, makin' jokes," _the Bird Girls shot at him.

"_It's an elephant hoax!" the Wickershams added. _

"_Brother, that's against the law!" _the jungle was in uproar by this time. Pepper couldn't do anything but watch normally she would have, she always stuck up for David even though he never noticed. But this was so different, so real._ "Breakin' the peace, creatin' a fuss!" _

"_Somebody's thinkin' different than us!" _Jinx almost spat in David's face. Everyone started to surround him.

"_Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool! In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool! In the Jungle of Nool, Nool, Nool!" _The music stopped and they all just sort of looked at each other as if they didn't really know what just happened. Then more music started up and all of a sudden they knew exactly what to do and where to go. And they were all back in character._ "Who who wah dah, who who Who wah dah dah dah," _they sang as they exited the scene.

"_Better look out, Better look out, Horton," _the Wickershams sang tauntingly to David. As David watched everyone leave, he sat down and stared at the clover. Never even noticing Pepper was watching him.

"_On the fifteenth of May, Miss Gertrude McFuzz discovered how truly unique Horton was," _she sang and looked at him longingly but he didn't hear her_. "But she knew to approach him would probably fail, 'cause who'd notice a bird," _she looked behind her at the pathetic blue ribbon_, "With a one feather tail?" _She sighed and leaved the scene with her head hung down. David kept his ear close to the clover so he could hear if they called again.

"_Help! Help!" _called the voice again.

"_Then the voice came again. Calling over and over..." _Blink narrated to Snipes.

"_Help! Help!" _

"_So he tried to think Who might be down on that clover." _Blink walked near David and took a black pen out of his pocket. He drew a line down in the air, but now on the left side was David staring at the clover and on the right side was Mush and Fantasy down on the dust speck. Blink grinned and went back to Snipes._ "Hello? Is anyone there?" _David asked._ "Who are you?"  
_

**----------------**

**Ok just in case that was confusing for anyone, at the beginning of the song they didn't know what was going on, and as it developed on the characters of Dr. Seuss took over them and they became their characters. And when the music stops they are back to their normal selves. It's the music you see. Ah ha! And yes I know this is very very outrageous, with the marker and stuff but its supposed to be they are in a land where anything can happen! So I hope you liked it! Go ahead and tell me by clicking that pretty button down there!**

**Love, Kitty**


	4. Here on Who

**Yay! I'm baaaaack! Hee hee Didja miss me? Not like it was all that long ago that I last posted lol Since I'm dealing with songs the chapters are really easy to write :) Thank you so much to the dear people who read this story! I love you guys! And I'm glad you can understand what the heck is going on in this story lol If you want go to and listen to some clips of the songs, that may help you understand it a bit more. I hope you enjoy! **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies and or Seussical, mush to my sadness. I may meet the person who wrote Suessical though! Yay! Hee hee Anyway I do own Cassidy and Pepper who are only menchoned once in this chapter lol_**

"David, it's me, Mush! Who do you think it is!" Mush exclaimed looking up to the sky.

"Well, sorry, I can't see you. You are on a speck," David said back.

"I'm fully aware of that," Mush crossed his arms.

"Ok, enough bickering, boys," Fantasy intervened. "You know we could hear you while you were trying to figure out where we were, and you forgot about Skittery, he's here also.

"That's right, is he mad at us?" David asked. Mush just nodded. Then music started up. "Here we go again," David sighed.

"_Well, we're Whos here. We are Whos here, smaller than the eye can see," _Mush sang towards the sky._ "It's true, sir, we're who's who, sir. I'm a Who and so is she." _Fantasy looked up and waved to David._ "We're tiny little people blowing by in the air," _Fantasy joined him in song. "_Wondering how and why we're on Who, the ti-iniest planet in the sky!" _They gave him the Who salute. Now all the cats who were once in the jungle magically appeared in Who. They were all wearing some form of fuzzy pink articles of clothing.

"_A-ladela-deladela who who," _they sang as the entered the scene doing silly Who walks._ "A-ladela-deladela who. "A-ladela-deladela who who. A-ladela-dela…" _They had all entered now and began to sing up to the sky. _"We're Whos here, win or lose here, struggling to stay alive. Each gust pro- pels our dust." _They all broke character for a moment_. "Oh, how the heck do Whos survive?" _Then they snapped back into Whos. _"At any given moment we could crash or be drowned, hitting the ground, oh my! Here on who, the ti-iniest planet in the sky." _They gave him the Who salute._ "Who! Who! Who! Who!" _

"_I'm the mayor," _Mush smiled.

"_Who! Who! Who! Who!" _

"_I'm his wife," _Fantasy giggled.

"_Who! Who! Who! Who!" _

"_Just imagine the Whos' unusual life!" _Mush and Fantasy sang together_. "Picture the tiniest houses and grocery stores." _

"_Tiny umbrellas that drip on the tiniest floors," _sang Pepper, Lucky, and Skittery as they spread out form the others.

"_The tiniest tunnels and tiniest streets," _Penni and Cassidy added.

"_Miniature buses with miniature seats," _Rain, Race, and Spot moved into their own group also.

_"Miniature buildings with miniature windows and doors!" _Jinx and Jack finished.

"_No smaller town than yours," _David sang to the clover.

"_We've got a marching band," _sang the Whos_. "That is small but grand. Oh, you ought to hear them wail! Every Christmastime, without fail, Mr. Grinch presents his Christmas tale!" _All the Whos stepped aside reveling Itey in a Grinch outfit.

"Whoa! Hold it! Cut the music!" Mush shouted and the music cut off. "Itey, what are you doing here?" Itey shrugged.

"I was sitting in the audience and I was thinking how cool it would be to be in this show and here I am," he replied.

"Hi, Itey!" Fantasy waved to her boyfriend.

"Hi, Hunny!" he said back. Mush cleared his throat.

"You are married to me right now," he said.

"Oh sorry, Mush," Fantasy giggled.

"Music back up please!" Mush yelled and the music obeyed him.

"_I re-enact my Christmas tale!" _Itey sang off key. All the Whos twitched, but gathered around him excitedly anyway. "_Every who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot...But the Grinch, who lived just north of Whoville….did not!" _The Whos cheered with delight.

"_Imagine a place that is tidy and totally clean," _Mush sang and shook Itey's hand.

"_Where even a Grinch wouldn't dare to be totally mean!" _Itey now proved he was rather tone deaf.

"_You think that it's heaven on earth, yes, you do!" _Mush put his arm around Fantasy.

"Watch it, Mayor_," _Itey exclaimed. Mush ignored him. Obviously his character didn't take him over completely like the others.

"_But heaven on earth isn't heaven on Who!" _Mush continued. All the Whos looked around at each other in fear.

"_Troubles on Who are the biggest that you've ever seen," _they sang and huddled together in a tight clump._ "We're on the brink of war, they say," _Mush sang with sadness.

"_We're going to war, and oh my!" _the Whos cried.

"_'Cause if we do, then here on Who," _Mush started.

"_Well, you can kiss Whoville goodbye!" _the Whos finished.

"_Our skies are unbearably dark," _Mush moved to behind the group of Whos.

"_And war is unbearably near..." _Fantasy followed him.

"_And that's not the end of our troubles here..," _Mush sighed. The Whos turned around to face him. And then they realized what he was talking about.

"_For on the other side of town the Truffula trees were all cut down," t_he Whos mourned and began to spread out, ever taking there eyes off the sky. "_They once stood tall, in all their glory….." _They now all began to laugh at some inside joke._ "But that's another story." _They snapped back to being sad and serious._ "So here on who we live in fear. We're drifting through space and cannot steer! A troubled and a tiny land ... Our future's in your hand ..." _they all looked up with wide and pleadful eyes._ "It's up to you, sir. Please help Who, sir. You're the only one who hears. You must, sir! Save our dust, sir!" _they begged._ "Now that we have reached your ears!" _The Whos in the front sunk down to the ground and the Whos in the middle bent down a bit and the tall Whos stood up straight._ "We're tiny little people saying thanks in advance hoping perchance, you'll try! Here on Who, the ti-iniest planet in the sky..." _they gave in a slow and soft Who salute. . Thoughout this whole song David just stared intently on the clover.

"_I won't let you down. No, I won't let you fall," _he promised._ "A person's a person no matter how small." _The Whos looked up with hope and joy shinning in their eyes_. "A person's a person no matter how small." _

_"Whoooo!" _they sang with smiles on their faces and exited the scene. Blink and Snipes entered the scene again.

"_An invisible world. Amazing but true," _Blink told him_. "We'll leave Horton to listen, and we'll zoom in on Who." _He walked over to line he made that separated the worlds and pushed it all the way to the left so David was no longer visible._ "But guess who enters the story now?" _

"_Who?" Snipes asked. _

"_You!" _Blink answered. Blink tried to push him into the scene but Snipes put up a fight.

"_Meet a tiny Who family on a small rainy day," _Mush said as he and Fantasy entered a near by house

_"__Mom and Dad are just home from the Who PTA," _Fantasy added.

"_And here's their son JoJo!" _Blink finally got Snipes into the scene.

"_In trouble again!" _Fantasy scolded him.

"_'Cause his Thinks take him places where no one has been," _his parents said together. Blink just stood to the side and laughed. Mush and Fantasy couldn't see him, only Snipes could. Snipes looked over and shot him a dirty look.

"_I'm the mayor of Who. Why I've just been elected," _Mush said proudly_, "And upright behavior is thus forth expected." _

"_But we've just had a talk with your teachers today and they didn't have one single good thing to say," _Fantasy told him. Snipes kept looking back at Blink wondering what to do.

"_You invented new Thinks which defy all description!" _Mush exclaimed.

"_You gave Miss O'Dooley a nervous conniption!" _Fantasy said embarrassed.

"_Your Thinks were so wild they disrupted your classes and made Mrs. Mackel-Who drop her new glasses. Which is why you're suspended! Yes, that's what they said! Young man, what in Who has got into your head!" _Mush asked the child.

"_I...um...," _was all Snipes could say, he looked to Blink who just laughed at him.

"_Now Horton has found us. We're safe on a clover. But clearly our troubles are far, far from over," _Mush began to pace.

"_We don't mean to scold you," _Fantasy bend down to his level_. "We love you, oh, yes, dear. But couldn't you try thinking just a bit less, dear?" _

"_Stop telling such outlandish tale," _Mush said and Blink handed him a towel.

"_Stop turning minnows into whales," _Fantasy suggested and Blink gave her a sponge for a bath.

"_Now take your bath and go to bed," _Mush said. He and Fantasy gave him the bath stuff and ushered him up the stairs.

"_And think some normal thinks instead," _they said together and left Snipes alone. He turned to Blink.

"_You got me in trouble! Get out! Go away!" _he said accusingly.

"_All right, I'll be going," _Blink sighed and looked sad for a moment. Then a smile crept across his face._ "But first, let me say: Oh, the Thinks you can think!"_

"_Stop!" Snipes yelled._

"_Oh, the Thinks you can think!"_

"_Be quiet!" _Snipes ran up his stairs to get away from Blink, but he followed him.

"_As you splash and you splash!"_

"_I'm not listening,"_ Snipes opened the bathroom door and plugged his ears.

"As you sit there and scrub have a think in that tub!"

"_Lalalalalalala!"_

"_Think of water and fish!"_ That last part got Snipes attention, he unplugged his ears.

"_Fish?"_

"_Think of pipes in the floor leading off to a shore where the water is cool. Soon your tubs not a tub it's…."_

"_Its McElligot's Pool!" _Snipes exclaimed while staring at his tub and went over and turned the water on.

"Exactly!" Blink grinned to himself, satisfied that he would get the kid in trouble again.

"_This might be a pool, like I've read of in books, connected to one of those underground brooks_!" Snipes thought as he watched the water pour in. _"An underground river that starts here and flows right under this bathtub! And then who knows! It's possible! Anything's possible!" _

"_It's possible," _Blink sang.

"_Anything's possible!" _they sang together. Now sure to himself Snipes would be in serious trouble he left the scene. With each think that came to him he got more excited.

"_It might go along, down where no one can see Right under state highway two hundred and three! Right under the wagons! Right under the toes of Mrs. Umbroso! ... Who's hanging out clothes! It's possible! Anything's possible. This might be a river now mightn't it be, connecting McElligot's Pool with the sea! Then maybe some fish might be swimming...swimming toward me!" _Suddenly the lights in his bathroom went off and a black light shone. Soon glowing fish, jellyfish, a turtle, seahorses, and even a friendly octopus came swimming in from his tub. They all swam around Snipes.

"_Ah! Oo-wee-ee-ee-ee-ooh! It's possible! It's possible," they sang to him. "Ah! Oo-wee-ee-ee-ee-ooh! It's possible! It's possible." _

"_Oh, the sea is so full of a number of fish," _Snipes began to sing again to his new found fish friends_. "If a fellow is patient he might get his wish! And that's why I think that I'm not such a fool when I sit here and fish in McElligot's pool! It's possible.."_

"_It's possible, it's possible. Anything's possible," _they echoed him..

"_It's possible.." _

" _It's possible, it's possible. Anything's possible." _

"_It's possible...," _Snipes sang and played with the fish,_ "Anything... Anything..." _All of a sudden the lights came back up and all the fish scurried back to the tub.

"_Jojo!" _his father yelled_, "The tub's overflowed on the floor! The water is running right under the door!" "The ceiling is peeling! You've flooded the den!" _Fantasy yelled up, she sounded more concerned then mad. "_Oh, JoJo, I think you've been Thinking again!" _

"_I say this with firmness and terrible sorrow," _Mush added_, " Young man, we will deal with you come tomorrow!" _Snipes dropped his head, then looked back at all the fish poking their heads up from the pool. He turned and looked towards the door as he if were to talk to his parents.

"_I still think that I'm not such a fool," _he sang softly,_ "When I sit here and fish in McElligot's pool…" _Blink then popped his head up out of the bath tub.

"_It's possible," _he said. Even though he did not like being in a tub with a bunch of fish. The black light came back on and the fish began to fish around again.

"_Anything's ...possible!" _they all sang._  
_

**-------------**

**Well, what did you think? Isn't Snipsey so cute! Hee hee My cousin is Jojo in our production and he rocks! Lol So just tell me what you thought by pressing that dazzeling button down there. Please, for me :puppy dog face: Don't make me bring my hitmen in this story…oh believe me you don't want that lol**

**Love, Kitty**


	5. The Military

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took longer! I had Seussical all weekend! We only have one weekend left I can't believe it. If you wanna know anything about my production of Seussical ask Ginny she saw it on Saturday! Hee hee. Ok everyone here it is, the next chapter. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies and or Seussical. If I did I would be able to demand any store I wanted to carry High School Musical So I don't have to search six stores to find the cd! (Which I haven't found yet!) I do own Cassidy and Pepper but they aren't even in this chapter! _**

Mush and Fantasy sat downstairs in the living room or their house. Fantasy was pacing the room while Mush was sitting on the couch with the TV on.

"Mush, what are we going to do about him?" Fantasy asked.

"About who?" Mush responded while channel surfing.

"Our son," Fantasy told him. Mush looked back at her.

"We have a son?" he asked clueless. Fantasy rolled her eyes. Then the music started up. "Oh no," Mush groaned.

"_He was Mommy's little boy," _Fantasy sang.

"_He was Daddy's little man," _Mush added standing up from the couch.

"_He was never any trouble till this 'Thinking Thing' began!" _they both sighed.

"_We must both lay down the law," _Mush sang firmly. Fantasy didn't like that idea though.

"_Will he hate us?" _

"_Maybe so." _

"_Oh, where are the instructions on how to raise a child?" _they both lamented_. "Who has the instructions on how to raise a child? Who has all the answers? I don't know." _Just then Blink walked out of their kitchen and handed them a brochure labeled "How to Raise a Child".

"Here ya go," he said as he walked by them. Fantasy and Mush began to read out of the brochure.

"_Does your child give you troubles? Do his grades keep on shrinking?" _Fantasy read.

"_Does he drive teachers wild with his uncontrolled thinking?" _Mush read also.

"_As a parent, are you overwhelmed? Insecure? The help that you seek is inside this brochure!" _they both said getting more excited at what the brochure had to say. They looked at each other and smiled widely. An alarm clock rang through out the house.

"_It's nine, son. Rise and shine, son, it's a very special day!" _Mush yelled up the stairs. Snipes came down the stairs looking like he just rolled out of bed.

"_Get dressed, dear, look your best, dear. Soon you will be on your way," _Fantasy sang and tried to tame Snipes' wild hair.

"_Now, here is your pencil," _Mush handed him a very large pencil he grabbed off the table behind him.

_"Here are your mittens," _Fantasy gave him mittens off the coat rack.

"_Here is your sword," _the both smiled and handed him a sword. Snipes was now awake.

"_My...sword?" _he asked rather scared his parents would give him something like this. They ushered him out the door. Snipes was now outside in a military camp. Blink was there too. He was blowing a horn really off key. Then Skittery appeared, all decked out in his military outfit and also had a sword.

"_I'm General Genghis Kahn Schmitz," _he announced_. "I scare children out of their wits. But you'll see at a glance, sir, my school is the answer for shirkers and dreamers and twits." _He turned his gaze to Snipes and looked him over. _"And in this case, I'd say the shoe fits! Ten hut! Feet together. Chin up. Eyes on the prize, forward ... Harch!" _Snipes began to march in place, but he marched off the rhythm and didn't know what he was doing. "_The military academy is the place where he should be sent. We'll drill the silliness from his head, I'm sure we'll make a dent!" _Skittery marched beside him._ "We'll teach him fighting and left and righting until he's muscled and tan!" He stopped and watched Snipes march. "A-hut-two-three! He's pathetic! A-hut-two-three! Unathletic! A-hut-two-three! But I'm betting we can! The military! That's what makes a boy... a man!" _Jack, Spot, and Race, the once Wickershams, now were playing the Cadets. They entered with their swords and hats. They were wearing long jackets that were red and gold.

"_Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz," _they said as they formed a line were Snipes was trying to march.

"_Look at these boys," _hepointed his sword at Jack,_ "Why, you'd never know that just a few short months ago this one hummed in the shower!" _he pointed his sword at Race._ "This one couldn't color within the lines." _He pointed his sword at Spot._ "And this one actually had an Opinion!" _Spot scowled at him when he turned around._ "Our boys believe in the right of every Who to eat their bread, Butter side up!" _

"_Butter side up!" _the cadets agreed and raised their swords up.

"_One thing we trust on this fragile speck of dust is eating bread, Butter side up!" _

"_Butter side up?" _Snipes asked looking up at the taller cadets.

"_And as for those who like their butter down…" _

"_Down! Down! Down!" _the cadets sand and pointed their swords down at Snipes as they slowly came up to him menacingly.

"_We'll go to war and run them out of town!" _Skittery and the cadets sang. The cadets began to perform their exercises and Snipes tried to follow but kept tripping over his feet. Skittery would occasionally poke Snipes with his sword to get him motivated.

"_A-hut-two-three!" _the cadets sang, they were now back to marching in a line.

"_We enlist 'em," _Skittery said leading them on.

"_A-Hut-Two-Three!" _

"_In our system. And boys soon see nothing's easier than... The military!" _

"_That's what makes a boy..." _the cadets joined him._ "That's what makes a boy... That's what makes a boy ... That's what makes a boy... A man! A man!"_ Skittery went to the head of the line and began to lead them in a march around the camp. Snipes struggled to keep up.

"_I do not like green eggs and ham!" _Skittery shouted.

"_Do not like green eggs and ham!" _the cadets echoed.

"_I do not like them, Sam I am!" _

"_Do not like them, Sam I am!" _

"_Sound off!" _

"_Eggs and ham!" _

"_Sound off!" _

"_Sam I am!" _

"_I do not like green eggs... And ham!" _and with that they began to march off.

"_Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz..." _the cadets said as they left. Snipes took this opportunity to sneak off and hide in his bunk. He sat up on his bed and curled up into a little ball. He looked out the window to wacth the sunset. Blink came back into the scene pulling his black line back to the center. Now David, who was still in the jungle, was visible. He was sitting underneath a tree watching the sunset also and staring down at his clover.

"_I've been guarding this clover for over a week, getting laughed at for thinking a dust speck can speak," _David said to himself with a tone of sadness._ "Well, let them all laugh I'll try not to mind, for I have found something that they'll never find!" _He looked out into the sky._ "There are secrets on a leaf, in the water, in the air. Hidden planets, tiny worlds, all invisible! Not a person seems to know. Not a person seems to care. There is no one who believes a thing I say...Well, I'm fairly certain at one time or other, great thinkers all feel this way…" _David now looked around at the jungle; there was no one there, not one person who understood. _"I'm alone in the universe, so alone in the universe. I've found magic but they don't see it. They all call me a lunatic. Ok, call me a lunatic. If I stand on my own, so be it." _He smiled as he turned his gaze to the pink clover. _"'Cause I have wings, yes, I can fly. Around the moon and far beyond the sky and one day soon I know there you'll be. One small voice in the universe, one true friend in the universe, who believes in me..." _

"_I'm alone in the universe, so alone in the universe," _Snipes sang form his bed on Who._ "My own planets and stars are glowing." _

"_Alone in the universe," _David sang to himself.

"_No one notices anything. Not one person is listening," _Snipes looked up at the stars through his window._ "They don't have any way of knowing," _he walked outside into the warm night air.

"_No body knows that," _David gently touched the clover.

"_I have wings," _Snipes raised his arms up and let the breeze blow over him.

"_I have wings." _

"_Yes, I can fly." _

"_I can fly." _

"_Around the moon…" _

"_And far beyond the sky," _they sang together without even knowing it._ "Well someday soon you will hear my plea." _

"_One small voice in the universe," _David wished.

"_One true friend in the universe," _that's all Snipes ever wanted.

"_Please believe in me ..." _it was then when they both heard each other's voices.

"_Hello...hello?" _David said gently to his clover. Snipes jumped back at the new voice coming from the sky.

"_Hello?" _he responded.

"_Who's there?" _David asked.

"_It's me, Jojo, the Mayor's son." _

"_I'm Horton. The Elephant." _

"_Are you real, or are you a very large think?" _

"_Oh, I'm real, all right. I would state that in ink," _David chuckled.

"_In my thinks, I imagine a lot of strange things," _Snipes explained to his new friend._ "And I go to strange places, as if I had wings! I love a good think!" _

"_Well, for me that goes double." _

"_Sometimes my thinks are what get me in trouble." _

"_When you think, do you dream?" _

"_In bright colors!" _Snipes was excited now. Finally some one who understood him.

"_Me too. And I go to strange places like Solla Sollew!" _David couldn't believe that there was someone so much like him.

"_When you think, do you think you could fly to the stars?" _

"_Little friend, no one else could have thinks such as ours! Yes, I have wings," _David began to sing to Snipes.

"_I have wings," _Snipes echoed.

"_And I can fly." _

"_I can fly..." _

"_Around the moon." _

"_And far beyond the sky Beyond the sky ..." _they sang together_. "You called my name and you set me free." "One small voice in the universe," _David told him.

"_One true friend in the universe," _Snipes smiled.

"_Who believes in me," _they both sang.

"_Goodnight, Jojo," _David said to his little friend.

"_Goodnight Horton. See you in Solla Sollew!" _Snipes went back inside and laid down on his bed to finally get some sleep. But the moment he laid down he felt someone shaking him. He opened one eye and there was Blink.

**---- _  
_I hope you liked that! I love that last song. Its very beautiful. Anyway, tell me what you thought! Just press that drop dead gorgeous button down there. I know you want to….give into temptation….I won't tell anyone :) **

**Love, Kitty_  
_**


	6. Amayzing!

**I'm back! With yet another chapter, hee hee. These will come pretty fast cuz after this weekend I have no life! For the fist time in a year, I have no life! Yay! Lol Now, this chapter is on the shorter side, but that's only becuz of the way I divided the songs. The next one will be nice and long :) Thank you so much to all you wonderful reviewers! I love you! I'm very glad this story rocks more than As I lay Dying, thank you Ginny and I'm glad to hear its also better than the original, thanks Rochwen! I hope you all enjoy! Bye-the-by, the word Amazing is spelled wrong on purpose. Thats that way they are saying it, just thought I'd tell you :) **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies and or Suessical. I do own Cassidy and Pepper and HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL SOUNDTRACK! And the fact that I would die to play Gertrude McFuzz _**

"_Wake up! The scene's over!"_ Blink pulled him out of the bed and out of the scene so he could see what was going on in the Jungle of Nool._ "There's more to be heard. There goes our hero. Who enters?" _

"_The bird!" _Snipes exclaimed as Blink pushed the black line away so Who could no longer be seen. Pepper came into view. She was sitting up in her tree strumming a guitar.

_"'Love Song for Horton' Four Hundred and Thirty-Seven," _Pepper said._ "Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo doo..." _she sang. _"There once was a girl bird named Gertrude McFuzz. And she had the smallest plain tail ever was. One droopy-droop feather, that's all that she had. And oh! That one feather made Gertrude so sad," _Pepper lamented._ "She curled it, she dyed it, she gave it a puff, she decked it with flowers but it wasn't enough. For no matter what, it just was what it was…a tail that simply wasn't meant to catch the eye of an elephant...the one feather tail of Miss Gertrude McFuzz." _Pepper sighed and looked down at her guitar. Just then a Latin beat filled the jungle. Pepper jerked her head up and lost her balance which caused her to fall out of the tree. To her embarrassment, she fell right in front of Rain and her Bird Girls.

"_Poor little Gertrude! A sorry sight!" _Rain said looking down at her._ "Well, I'm gonna take you under my wing and baby, you'll be all right!" _She pulled Pepper on to her feet._ "I was once a plain little bird like you, kid. One pathetic feather was all I grew. I had nothing showoff-ish. What's a plain bird to do?" _Rain sang to Pepper. _"And there's certainly nothing showoff-ish on you!" _

"_Thank you, Mayzie," _Pepper replied as she brushed the dirt off her dress. Rain walked to the middle of the clearing with her Bird Girls tailing along.

"_Then I made a plan for my self-improvement no more crumbs. I vowed I would have the cake!" _she announced._ "Yes, I went to the doctor…" _

"_Doctor Dake by the lake!" _Penni, Lucky and Cassidy giggled.

"_And he told me what sort of a pill I should take...now I'm ... Amayzing Mayzie! As feathered as feathered can be now!" _Rain began to flaunt her nine foot colorful tail._ "Amayzing Mayzie! It was all for sale!" _

_"Amayzing Mayzie!" _the Bird Girls joined in.

"_The birds are all whistling at me now," _Rain grinned as Pepper watched in complete awe.

"_Amayzing Mayzie!" _

"_Baby, that's my tail!" _Rain began to dance and showed off her tail any moment she could. Pepper slowly followed her. The Bird Girls now became Rain's back up singers.

"_High or low," _they sang.

"_Gee, it's fabulous!" _Pepper exclaimed never taking her eyes off the tail.

"_Watch her go," _the Bird Girls smiled, they knew they were getting Pepper jealous.

"_Gee, I'm envious!" _Pepper admitted.

"_To and fro, Mayzie's fabulous tail!" _

"_I wish I had one like it," _Pepper said softly.

"_Left and right." _

"_Best I've ever seen," _Pepper tried to reach out and touch Rain's tail but she batted Pepper's hand away.

_"Day or night." _

"_Kid, you're turning green!" _Rain told her.

"_What a sight, Mayzie's fabulous tail!" _Pepper joined in with the girls. Rain stopped dancing and walked over to Pepper.

"_Get those pills," _she put her arm around Pepper and pretended to paint a picture in front of her.

"_Get the pills," _the Bird Girls echoed.

"_And you can have frills," _Rain told her. Pepper stared up at Rain like she was the best person in the world. Rain grinned because she knew she was.

"_Frills!" _

"_For all the world to see. And you can be amayzing," _Rain and her Bird Girls sang. Rain took her arm back and went back to the center of the clearing.

"_Well, almost...as amayzing... as me!" _she stuck a fabulous pose and her and her Bird Girls left the scene. Pepper looked around to make sure no one was around then began to run to the lake.

"_So she flew to the doctor, the doctor named Dake whose office was high in a tree by the lake," s_he said as she ran. Pepper reached a huge tree by the lake that had a house in it_. "And she cried, -Mr. Doctor! - oh, please, do you know of some kind of pill that will make my tail grow?" _she yelled up the tree. Blink appeared in the doorway, he was wearing a doctor outfit.

"Was wollen Sie Sie nein gut ein gefiederter Schwanz von einem Vogel?" he responded in German.

"Huh?" Pepper asked with a confused look on her face. Blink rolled his eyes.

"_In other words, your little tail is just right for your kind of bird!" _Blink told her. Pepper would not have that for an answer. She threw herself down on the ground.

"_Then Gertrude had tantrums. She raised such a din that finally the doctor just had to give in!" _she whined.

"_Alright already!" _Blink said not being able to take her any longer._ "Bring in the Pill-berry bush! Get off the floor!" _he went back into the house. The trunk of the tree opened and in walked Itey carrying a multi colored "pill" bush. Pepper looked at him strangely but picked a pill off.

"_Gulp!" _That wasn't so bad, she reached for another._ "Gulp!" _Maybe just one more_… "Gulp_!" This time she grabbed a handful. _" Gulp gulp gulp!" _Something inside of her felt weird._ "What was that? Something's itching me!" _Just then Penni, Lucky and Cassidy snuck up behind her._ "What was that? "Something's twitching me!" _Lucky put a short fuzzy blue jacket on her. Connected to that jacket was a nine foot pink, blue and purple tail._ "What was that?" _The Bird Girls went behind her giggling. Pepper gasped when she saw her new tail._ "Are those feathers I see? I think my tail's beginning! Oh my word! This is wonderful! Second, third, Wow, I'm colorful!" _she exclaimed. _"What a bird I'm beginning to be...Amayzing Gertrude!" _Pepper tried to dance like Rain did but she wasn't exactly that good of a dancer.

"_Just look at the tail she is sportin," _the girls now became Pepper's back up singers.

"_Amayzing Gertrude," _they sang together.

"_Thank you, Doctor Dake!" _Pepper shouted up to Blink.

"_Thanks, doc!" _the girls echoed.

"_Amayzing Gertrude!" _all four sang as Pepper tripped over her feet.

"_And hopefully I'll impress Horton!" _Pepper smiled, she knew this would finally get his attention.

"_Amayzing Gertrude!" _the girls sang. Pepper eyed Itey and the bush with determination in her eyes.

"_One more pill will do me good, yes, it will!" _she sang and slowly walked over to him. The girls looked at each other, they knew this would not turn out good. But they weren't about to stop her._ "One more, one more, one more pill" _she grabbed another pill and ate it.

"_Soon, she'll have the biggest tail... she'll have the biggest tail!" _the girls sang.

"_I'll have the biggest tail!" _Pepper grinned.

"_The biggest tail of..." _

"_All!" _Pepper sang out and tried to pose like Rain. They froze in that picture. Blink and Snipes came back into the scene.

"_So Gertrude is happy. Her tail's nice and long," _Snipes smiled, finally some one got what they wanted.

_"Kid, fasten your seat belt. 'Cause now things go wrong!" _Blink told him as smile spread across his face. "Yes!" heexcalimed.Pepper and the Bird Girls quickly hurried off as the beat of the jungle got louder.

_**----**_

_**Sorry that was so short! I hope it was good though. It was very hard to find words to describe these two characters, I hope I did a good job. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can, maybe tonight lol Thanks all you guys! I love you lots! And you can tell me how much you love me by pressing that blue button :) **_

_**Love, Kitty**_


	7. Chasing the Whos

**Who told you I'd have the next one by tonight! Oh yah! That could only be pulled off by some one who has no life! Hahaha. I hope this one turns out longer than the other one. And I was having trouble describing this plus I had to take out some lines that make refences to being in a theater cuz we aren't lol So here we go! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies and Suessical. But I own Pepper and Cassidy yay for me**_

The forest became silent and it seemed like no one was around as a beat began to play. Soon the Wickersham brothers entered from three sides and met in the middle.

"_Yeah!" _they all said.

"_There's a rustle in the bushes. There's a tremble in the trees," _Race sang as they wander around the clearing._ "Hear it like a whisper smell it on the summer breeze." _

"_Mm-hmm!" _the other two agreed.

"_Somethin' big is getting nearer," _Race continued._ "Somethin' big is comin' through. Got some monkey business.." _

"_That's what we intend to do," _Jack and Spot joined him. They began do a hip hop like dance. "_Come on! I wanna monkey, monkey around. Come on! I gotta monkey, monkey around. Come on! We're gonna monkey. Ooh, we're gonna monkey around! Ooh!" _They looked around the jungle surrounding them hoping to have some fun, then came there change. David entered holding his clover close. He didn't even notice the Wickershams. Jack cleared his throat and David's head jerked up.

"_The Wickershams. Uh, hello," _he said nervously. The Wickershams circled around David. They all had grins on their faces, and finally they could have some fun.

"_Well, it's bigger than a breadbox," _Spot said and pushed David from behind.

"_Mm-hmm!" _the other two laughed.

"_Hey, it's wider than a whale!" _Jack poked him in the stomach. David did not like this at all. But every time he tried to get away one of the bigger boys pushed him back in the middle of them.

"_Mm-hmm!" _

"_Peanut butter breath!" _Race exclaimed.

"_And scared to death from head to tail!" _the Wickershams sang.

"_So you're still talking to dust oh, that's hot!" _Race laughed.

"_A dust speck that's all full of Whos who are not!" _Spot told him.

"_There aren't any Whos. Why I don't hear a sound!" _Jack accused.

"_Come on! We've gotta monkey... Monkey around!" _the three boys sang. Race grabbed the clover right out of David's hands. They took off in three directions. David stood there in shock for a moment, but then realized what had happened.

"_Hey! Give that back! Stop!" _David yelled and ran after Race. The jungle creatures all entered to watch what was going on. That included the Bird Girls and Jinx.

"_Up out of the jungle, up into the sky," _Jinx sang from her corner of the jungle._ "Up over the mountains…" _

"_Ten thousand feet high," _the Bird Girls joined in. The Wickershams came back to the clearing and tossed the clover up. Jack caught it and ran off. David entered just as they were taking off. He stopped for a second to catch his breath then continued to pursue his clover.

"_Then down from the mountains," _Jinx narrated.

"_And into the news," _the Bird Girls added.

"_Went Horton the elephant chasing the Whos!" _all the jungle creatures sang. Blink came in wearing reporter equipment.

"_This is the cat in the hat, live from Skycam Five," _Blink announced._ "Folks, the Jungle of Nool is one heck of a drive. We've got monkeys backed up to the three-oh-two I'd find alternate routes if I were you!" _He began to run off and almost ran into Jinx. "Move it, Kangaroo!" The Wickershams entered and looked around trying to find each other.

"_Then over the desert, The Desert of Dreze!" everyone sang. "And into the forest with thousands of trees. Past Sneetches on beaches…" _Race was backing up, hoping David wasn't around and bumped right into Jinx.

"_And sour kangaroos!" s_he pushed him out of the way and Race fell into Jack. The three Wickershams met in the middle and dicuessed what they were going to do next.

"_Went Horton the elephant," _everyone sang._ "Chasing the Whos! Chasing the Whos!" _David finally caught up the Wickershams. They pushed him into their circle again and held the clover just above his reach.

"_Still chasing your dust?" _Race asked._ "Why it's safe as can be." _

"_We're monkeys to trust or don't you agree?" _Spot laughed and caught the clover as jack threw it to him. "_Well, just to be sure we are handing it off..." _Jack told him.

"_To a black-bottomed eagle named…" _all three Wickershams said, grinning evilly. David knew what was coming and couldn't believe this was happening.

"_Vlad Vladikoff!" _shouted a voice. Itey appeared all decked out in a Phantom of the Opera outfit. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "What?" he asked. No one said anything so he just shrugged and grabbed the clover out of Spot's hands. Itey ran off laughing evilly. David groaned.

"_No! Please! Wait!" _he yelled and chased after Itey.

"_All that late afternoon and far into the night," _the Bird Girls sang._ "That black-bottomed bird flapped his wings in fast flight, and he paid no attention to Horton's loud call:" _

"_A person's a person no matter how small!" _David's voice echoed throughout the jungle. Blink came into the scene again. He walked across the jungle humming a tune and pulling his black line. Now Who could be seen. All the Whos were being jerked around as their clover was flying through the air.

"_OOOH ... AAAHHH!" _they all screamed._ "We're Whos here! We're all Whos here! Please don't let us fall!" _they begged._ "Aaah!" _they sceamed again as their clover tilted_. "We're Whos here. We could bruise here! Helpless, weak and small!" _

"_On Horton traveled and on that bird flew," _all the Whos and jungle creatures sang together_. "And, oh, there was trouble, trouble on Who! That black-bottomed eagle was cruel as could be..." _The Bird Girls didn't really care about the clover; they were just scared of the eagle so they scurried off and hid. The Wickershams knelt down as their leader ran by. David was close behind and watched in shock as Itey run off again.

"_'Cause at six fifty-six, Vlad Vladikoff dropped it the clover went tumbling and nobody stopped it!" _David exclaimed. The jungle creatures had all scurried away. _"And head over heels, one hundred miles down, fell the poor little Whos and their whole tiny town!" _All the Whos screamed as their planet began to fall. But they stopped mid fall. The Whos looked around at each other. Some light bouncy music began to play. Blink walked across the scene and revealed that he had the clover in his hand.

"_When the news is all bad, when you're sour and blue," _he sang to them. "_When you start to get mad, you should do what I do…" _he blew on the clover. The Whos fell over from the gust of air.

"_Aaah!"_ they screamed.

"_Tell yourself how lucky you are. When your life's going wrong, when the fates are unkind, when you're limping along and get kicked from behind," _Blink flicked the clover and all the Whos got kicked from the behind. _"Tell yourself how lucky you are. Why decry a cloudy sky an empty purse a crazy universe? My philosophy is simply things could be worse!" _He paused and wrinkled his nose._ "AH ... AH.. AH-CHOO!" _

"_EWWW!" _all the Whos shrieked with disgust.

"_So be happy you're here. Think of life as a thrill," _Blink sang as he pulled the black line so Who could no longer be seen. _"And if worse comes to worse (As we all know it will) Thank your lucky star you've gotten this far..." _David was still in the Jungle of Nool, but now he was standing next to a field filled with pink clovers for as long as the eye can see. Blink grinned and tossed the clover in the field.

"_Oh, no!" David groaned. _

"_How lucky you are! How lucky, how lucky you are!" _Blink said and poked David as he walked away and out of the scene. David was now left alone with his clover lost.

"What am I going to do now? I am not searching all those clovers!" David said crossing his arms. Blink entered again holding a script.

"Actually on page 56, it says you do," Blink told him and shoved the script in his face. David read the line and sighed. Blink laughed at him and left the scene.

"_That bird let that clover drop somewhere inside of a great patch of clovers, one hundred miles wide!" _David said._ "I'll find it, I'll find it! I'll find it or bust! I shall find my friends on their small speck of dust. Yes, clover by clover by clover with care. I'll listen and I'll call, are you there?" _he sat down and picked up a clover._ "Are you there? Are you there? Are you there?" _David just kept picking up different clovers and putting them up to his ear. As David went on with his search, Pepper came in from the jungle. She had let her brown hair down and kept it out of her face with a blue ribbon. She walked closer to him, no her tail was visable. It had grown to twenty feet now, and was beautiful.

"_It's taken all my courage to approach you not to mention all my stamina to follow you across the hills and deserts," _she sang to him._ "But I feel as if I'm ready to confess to you the feelings that I've hidden with great diligence and labor...behind the façade of your odd little next-door neighbor." _Pepper walked closer to him, her tail flowing behind her. _"My eyes are too small. I have very large feet. And I'm not very proud of my pitiful tweet," she sang sadly. "But I've now got a tail that is something to see..." _

"_One hundred and two. One hundred and three," _David didn't even know she was standing there, but that wasn't going to stop Pepper.

"_Oh, notice me, Horton, feather by feather. This is your next-door neighbor calling! Notice me, Horton. Horton, together we could be great," _Pepper begged him._ "Oh, notice me, Horton, put down the clover! This is your next door neighbor calling. There's a new leaf your neighbor's turned over." _She gathered some of her tail in her arms.

"_Over and over, Clover by clover..." _David sang still picking up clovers.

"_I was just a no one only yesterday. You showed up and showed me something more," _they both sang, Pepper to David and David to Who._ "Now I've become a someone who has someone to believe in and to be there for..." _David went back to his searching. And Pepper knew she wouldn't be able to get his attention._ "I will not give up hope," _she sang softly._ "I was hooked from the start when I noticed your kind and your powerful heart. So notice me, Horton..." _

"_Oh, the world would be something new," _David sang to a clover.

"_Notice me, Horton," _Pepper begged.

"_If they noticed a thing or two..." "_

"_Notice me, Horton, the way I notice you," _Pepper sighed. She gathered her tail which took a couple minutes and quietly walked away.

**---**

**Poor David lost his Whos! Oh dear! lol That is my favorite song, I just love it! It helps that, that is the way I feel a lot of times. Me and Gertrude got a lot in common and I love that charater hee hee. So I hope you all liked that! Go a head and tell me, you know you want to!**

**Love, Kitty**


	8. Horton Sits on an Egg

**I am on a roll! Haha Two on one night and then another on the next day! I really do enjoy writing this story! Ok, I admit I wrote most of this chapter during study hall today hee hee. I also had to make up a section to this becuz there is no intermission here! I hope you enjoy my improving there :) Enjoy chapter 8!**

**_Disclaimer: I'm sure by now you know that I don't own Newsies or Seussical, and that I only own Pepper and Cassidy and that I love Tobias from Sweeney Todd :)_ **

_"Two million, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine,"_ David counted as he sat about a quarter through the field. He was on the side near the jungle so the shade from the tree kept him cool. _"It's hopeless,"_ he sighed.

_"You said it kid,"_ a voice groaned. David thought he had finally found Who.

_"Who's there?"_ David asked the clover he was holding.

_"It's me. Mayzie. Up here!"_ Rain called. David looked up and sure enough there was Rain sitting on a nest.

_"Mayzie... Are you on a nest?"_ David asked as he put the clover down.

_"Yeah. You wanna make something of it?"_ she responded defensively. David held his hands up.

_"No, I just never thought I'd see you on a nest,"_ he told her. Rain's mood changed.

_"Neither did I, Hort…neither did I,"_ she sighed. Blink rode in on a piano and began to play a blues tune.

_"Da da da da da da da...I was down in Fort Worth, just a girl on the wing, when I met Tweet McFirth. Oh, could that night owl sing! Tell yourself how lucky you are!"_ she explained to him.

_"How lucky, how lucky you are,"_ Blink sang like Louis Armstrong.

_"It was three weeks of bliss, then the usual segue: He flew off to San Juan leaving me with this…"_ her voice dropped, _"Egg! Tell yourself how lucky you are!"_

_"How lucky you are!"_ Blink sang again.

_"Now I'm bored and I'm cranky and tired sitting day after day. Who knew so much work was required! I'd much rather play!"_ Rain sang as she started to climb down from her nest, carrying her egg, and over to david who was now standing. _"I need a vacation! I'm due for some rest…Hey, Horton, would you maybe like to sit on my nest-?"_ Rain Wrapped her arms and one leg around David. David was rather embarrassed at this and it took a couple minutes for him to form words.

_"Why, Mayzie I couldn't. Of all silly things!"_ he finally spoke. _"I haven't got feathers. I haven't got wings. And not only that, but I'm here on a search. I just couldn't leave my poor Whos in the lurch!"_

_"I won't be gone long, kid. I give you my word,"_ Rain let go of him and she spoke slowly to him. "_I'll hurry right back, 'cause I'm that sort of bird!"_ She stomped her foot and gave him a pout. _"Oh, Horton, I promise! I'll fly back real soon."_ She wrapped both of her arms behind David's neck and gently held the egg in front of him. "_I'd only be gone for, say, one afternoon!"_ Rain nuzzled her head into David's neck. David's face turned bright red and he made his decision.

"_Well, we all need vacations,"_ David took the egg out o her hands. _"All right go on, take it I'll sit on your egg and I'll try not to break it." _Rain clapped her hands in delight. _"But please come back quickly. One hour, maybe two. I need to find Jojo. I've got to save Who!"_ Rain grinned widely and picked up her tail.

_"Hit it, cat!"_ she exclaimed. Blink stared to play and energetic, Latin beat. He and Rain ran off the scene. _"Thanks! Thanks a million! Toodle-oooo!"_ She called back to David. The Bird Girls, who had been hiding behind some trees ease dropping, now appeared. David started to climb up in the tree.

_"Then carefully, tenderly, gently he crept. Up the trunk to the nest where the little egg slept,"_ they sang. _"Then Horton the elephant smiled:"_

_"Now that's that,"_ David said as he sat in the nest, holding the egg in his hands.

_"And he sat and he sat and he sat and he sat. He sat all that day and he kept the egg warm... And he sat all that night through a terrible storm…"_ the girls narrated. Blink entered with a Super Soaker and sprayed David. He laughed as he left.

_"I'm cold and I'm wet and I'm catching the flu. Oh, Mayzie, please hurry! I've got to save Who! Oh, Mayzie, please hurry! I've got to save Who!"_ David sang. Blink came in back in and threw autumn leaves at David as the seasons changed. Pepper entered holding a scarf in her hands. Her tail had grown extremely long, most of it still stayed lost in the forest.

_"Horton, I brought you a scarf,"_ she called up to him and handed him the scarf.

_"Thank you, Gertrude,"_ David told her as he put the scarf on. _"Have you heard from Mayzie?"_

_"She sent a card from Palm Beach,"_ Pepper frantically tried to straighten and clean her tail so Horton would notice it.

_"Palm Beach!"_ David exclaimed, _"Gertrude, what if she never comes back?"_

_"Don't worry, she will. Um, Horton, notice anything different?"_ Pepper asked hopefully.

_"Yes, it's g-g-g-getting colder,"_ David shivered and looked down at the egg. Pepper let out an exasperated sigh. And tried to gather up all thirty-five feet of her tail. But it wasn't working so she stormed off, tail dragging behind long after she left.

_"And then came the winter…the snow and the sleet and icicles hung from his trunk and his feet,"_ the girls sang. Blink came out with a bucket of snow and dumped in on David. David brushed the snow off as Blink left again.

"_I can't leave this nest. No, I meant what I said. This egg might get frozen but the Whos might be dead!"_ David sang out. "_I couldn't say no when I heard Mayzie beg. Now I'm caught between a dust speck and an incubating egg!"_ Just then, Jack, Spot, and Race came in wearing hunter's outfits and carrying guns. They spotted David and surrounded him. "_Help! Someone help! Hunters! Help!"_ he yelled. Pepper ran back in and tried to help David but she kept tripping over her tail and falling.

_"Horton! ... Horton!"_ she screamed. All of a sudden, the scene froze. Blink enetered with a cane as a bubbly tune played. He tipped the cane to David who unfreezes with a smile on his face.

_"When your life's going wrong and you're wondering why_," David shrugged like it was no big deal. Blink tipped his cane to Pepper. She was the next one to unfreeze. She was grinning too.

_"When your tail is so long you're unable to fly!"_ she sang.

_"Tell yourself how lucky you are,"_ David and Pepper sang happily. Blink pulled his black line to the middle again, so the Whos could be seen. They were all in casts and had canes and bandaged up, but they were all grinning like it was no big deal.

_"When you land with a thud and you're bumped and you're bruised,"_ Snipes sang as he hobbled around on crutches.

_"When you're trapped,"_ David beamed.

_"And you're grounded,"_ Pepper shrugged.

_"And lost and confused!"_ all three sang together.

_"Tell yourself how lucky you are!"_ Blink joined in with them.

_"Why rehash a nasty crash. Why call a hearse or curse the universe! My philosophy is simply: Things could be worse!"_ the Whos smiled like it was no big deal.

_"So be happy you're here. Think of life as a thrill! And if worse comes to worse, as we all know it will. Thank your lucky star you've gotten this far. Tell yourself how lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky!"_ Every one began to dance with their canes, the Whos danced with their canes and crutches, Pepper danced with her tail, and the hunters danced with their guns. _"How lucky you... How lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky! How lucky you... How lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky! How lucky! How lucky! How lucky! How lucky you are! How lucky you are! Tell yourself how lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky!" _Slowly and one by one each person fell on the floor. _"How lucky you... How lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky! How lucky you... How lucky you are... How lucky! How lucky!"_ Everyone had fallen by this point but they still struggled to sing and dance on the floor as if nothing had gone wrong. _"How lucky! How lucky! How lucky! How lucky you are! How lucky you are!"_ Everyone looked up at Blink to see what he was going to say.

_"How lucky you are!"_ he grinned. Everyone groaned and fell completely down. He looked around at everyone. "What? It isn't that bad! Everyone up! This may have been the end of Act 1 in the script but does it look like we are having an intermission? I don't think so!" Blink commanded and pushed the black line away so only the jungle could be seen. The jungle creatures slowly got up. The Bird Girls congregated together, the hunters began to cut down the tree with David still in it, and Jinx began to narrate.

_"Up out of the jungle, up into the sky, up over the mountains…" _Jinx sang as the Hunters began to carry the tree away.

_"Ten thousand feet high,"_ the Bird Girls joined in. _"Then down from the mountains and down to the sea…"_

_"Went Horton the elephant,"_ everyone sang, _"Egg, nest and tree."_

_"Egg, nest and tree!"_ all the women echoed.

_"Egg, nest and tree!"_ sang the men.

_"They loaded the wagon right onto a ship. Out over the ocean and ooh, what a trip!"_ the entire jungle narrated as the hunters took David away on a boat. Blink came back with his black line, only now you could see the jungle and what was happening to David. "_Rolling and tossing and sick as could be!"_ David leaned out of his tree and threw up on Race. Race just glared looked up at him and left to get changed. _"Just a seasick elephant, egg, nest and tree. Egg, nest and tree..." _Penni stepped forward.

_"After bobbing around for two weeks like a cork,"_ she sang.

_"Egg, nest and tree!"_ everyone else sang.

_"They landed at last in the town of New York,"_ Lucky added as the ship entered a harbor.

_"Egg, nest and tree!"_

_"He was wet, he was tired, and hungry and cold,"_ Cassidy told them as the hunters pulled David off the boat.

_"Egg, nest and tree!"_

_"Then, Horton was taken to auction..."_ all three Bird Girls sang. The hunters dragged the tree into an open auction where Blink stood, now acting as the auctioneer.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Seusseby's," he said from his pulpit. "Our first item up for bid this evening is lot 39, a pendulous pachyderm on egg, nest and tree. The bidding will begin at ten thousand dollars. Do I hear ten, ten thousand?"_ A person in the back raised his sign. _"Ah! Going once, going twice..."_ Blink banged his gavel. _"Sold...to the man with the sideburns and the greasy black mustache,_" Blink squinted his eyes and adjusted the glasses he was wearing._ "Oh, excuse me, Madame! Sold...to the man from the circus!"_ Blink laughed at David and pulled the black line over, the jungle could no longer be seen.

_"Sold ... sold ... sold ...egg, nest and tree,"_ the jungle creatures sang sadly before they disappeared.

**-----**

**David is just having no luck! He loses his clover, sits on a tree, and gets sold to the circus! I hope you liked that chapter. I hate the next part in the show, it needs to die. So I don't know when I'll get it up…..who I am I kidding, I'll probably have it up tonight lol I won't be able to write this weekend so I'm getting as much as I can now. So tell me what you thought by pressing the nice blue (purple if you are Ginny) button down there :)**

**Love, Kitty**


	9. The Circus McGurkus!

**:Types really fast: I have to leave to go to my performance of Seussical in like one second and I promised Ginny I'd but this one up tonight! so here is my really quick note. LOVE TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I hate the circus scene and it pained me to write this. Next chapter will be up Monday or Tuesday Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Suessical only Pepper and Cassidy argo you can't sue me**_

The man that bought David and the tree had the hunters carry it over to a big top tent. They took it in the back. Inside the tent stood Blink as the ringleader of the circus, Mr. McGurkus himself.

"St_ep right up, ladies and gentlemen, children and creatures. The smallest of small, and the tallest of tall!_

_Come old and young! Come one and all! It's the Circus McGurkus!" _he announced to the audience._ "The world's greatest show on the face of the earth or wherever you go! The Circus McGurkus! In town for one week each marvelous marvel is ten cents a peak! Oh, the sights that you'll see! Why our big top is packed._

_And there's no telling where we may find our next act!" _A drum roll began. Blink motioned to a large curtain in the back of the big top tent. "_And now, all you folks, for the first time on view,_ _from the Jungle of Nool, near the River Walloo,_ _a pendulous pachyderm! Look! Can it be? Who sits on an egg…in a nest…in a tree?" _Blink stepped aside and the curtained dropped. There sat David, still holding the egg, now wearing a circus outfit. All the circus animals entered. Well, it was more like the cast wearing cheap costumes. Race had a flower pot hat on. Mush was wearing an iguana puppet on his head. Penni, Lucky, and Cassidy were dressed as can-can girls. Skittery and Jinx had a two part lion puppet they used and Fantasy acted at their trainer. Jack had a chicken hat on that he wasn't very happy to wear. And Spot had a crab hat on.

"_Come see the monstrosities!_ _Real curiosites!" _they all sang and danced around the ring. "_Go where you never have been_! _The Circus McGurkus!" _

"_The Circus McGurkus!" _Blink shouted from the center of the ring.

"_The Circus McGurkus!" _they all sang. "_Come on in! Come on in!" _They all pointed up ward to David. He just smiled weakly and waved. The audience cheered.

"_Let's take this show on the road!" _Blink yelled. Everyone packed up the tent and belongs very fast and piled into a car. They started off down the road. All the flags flew behind them as they traveled across America. "_Kalamazoo!" they shouted. _"_Shark River Hills!_ _Pittsburg!_ _Dubuque! (Insert YOUR hometown)" _

"That wasn't even funny," Blink groaned. David still sat in his tree that was tied to the back of the car. "_When you're jouncing along on a road full of ruts_ _getting jeered at by a throng_ _nd performing for nuts, t__ell yourself how lucky you are!" _David sang._ "Theres a crick in your tale and a cramp in your toes, you're on who knows what trail and where Who is, who knows! Tell yourself how lucky you are!" _All the circus animals were getting restless in the car. David stared off into space, praying this nightmare would end. _"I'm worried for Jojo and all of the rest. They're lost in the clover I'm stuck on a nest. Cause what else can I do! Oh, Mayzie, please find me! Vacation is through Oh, Mayzie, please find me I've got to save Who!" _The circus animals all looked at the sign that approached them on the road

"_Palm Beach!" _they squealed with delight. The circus drove by a hotel pool on their way into town. But what they didn't see was Rain lounging down right next to that pool.

"_When you're down in Palm Beach with the breeze in your hair," _Rain sang from behind her sunglasses as she laid on her beach chair._ "And you don't have an egg or a nest or a care, tell yourself how lucky you are." _Blink was now sitting on the side of the pool in swimming trunks as Jose the pool boy

"_How lucky, how lucky you are," _Blink sang and splashed his legs in the pool.

"_When it's day after day after beautiful day to be lazing away by the sea with Jose, tell yourself how lucky you are."_

"_How lucky you are!" _Blink grinned.

"_Still, I'm bored and I'm cranky and tired sitting day after day," _Rain sighed._ "Who knew so much work was required for nothing but play." _She stood up and threw her glasses off. _"I need something diff'rent! I crave something new!" _She walked over to Blink and grabbed onto him._ "Hey, maybe could you think of something diff'rent to do!" _Blink wasn't to keen on having Rain up in his face. He quickly pointed to the big top tent that was now set up across the street_. "A circus!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands. "I love a show! I think I'll go!" _Rain ran across the road to get to the circus. But when she got there, she found out it was closed. That wouldn't stop Rain, she snuck in through the back door. When she entered she saw all the animals sound asleep on the floor. She recognized the boy that sat in the tree._ "Good gracious! I've seen you before- now, let's see…" _David couldn't believe it, there in front of him was Rain.

"_Why Mayzie, it's Horton! Remember? Its me!" _he exclaimed_. "I've sat on your egg now for fifty-one weeks! I've sat here while people have paid to take peeks! I've sat here through lightning and hail storms and snow! Won't you take back your egg?" _David begged the girl.

"_Gee. I really don't know..." _Rain shrugged. David's face fell. Rain looked around causiously, she had to find away out of this mess and fast. _"Oh, wow, it's really late! And gee, I've got a date!" _she explained. David tried to say something, anything, to change her mind, but it wasn't working._ "And lots of places to be but it's so great to see you! Look at you! Who would ever guess? Look at you! Such a big success... And it's all thanks to me!" _she grinned widely, and ushered up to David. But David didn't smile, he couldn't believe she was going to try to wiggle her way out of this. _"Amayzing Horton! That egg-sitting circus sensation! Amayzing Horton! Even I'm impressed! Amayzing Horton_!" she sang to him like he wasd a celebrity. _"While I was off taking vacation you made your fortune up on Mayzie's nest... I may be unreliable_," she sang softly and sincerely_. "Fancy free, irresponsible, crazy me, always eager to fly." _She looked up at him. _"But seeing you gives me true delight. Just this once I've done something right." _Rain paused and thought for a moment, a smile formed on her red lips. _"The egg is all yours!" David opened his mouth to protest. "No, don't thank me, I'll cry!" _she snag being very over dramatic._ "Good luck when it hatches. Good luck..." _she sang with sincerity, but her old self caught up with her_. "And goodbye!" _she took off the way she came in. As she exited all the animals sat up and watched her leave. They hadn't been asleep at all and heard the whole thing. They all looked back at David. He just sat there cradling the egg.

"_I meant what I said, and I said what I meant," David declared softly. "An elephant's faithful, one hundred percent." David looked down at the egg that had just been given to him. " And now, little egg, you're alone in the universe too. Who would have thought you'd be left up to me, a fool of an elephant up in a tree," _he said to it. All his circus animals friends looked up at him with sadness in their eyes. Sure David was up in a tree with and egg and a nest but they were all al little weird and David was their friend. _"Well, this time, I swear I'll do better than try. I'll protect you from harm. Yes, I'll do it or die_!" he proclaimed loudly but dropped his voice to a soothing tone. _"So rest now, young egg, and I'll sing you a lullaby..." _All the animals looked at one another, then all moved close to David to listen to his song and let him know they were there for him.

"_There's a faraway land so the stories all tell, somewhere beyond the horizon. If we can find it then all will be well. Troubles there are few, someday, we'll go to... Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew," _he sang to the egg._ "Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew," _the animals echoed. "_I've lost my poor Whos and we've traveled so far," _David sighed and looked off into the distance_. "Oh, Jojo, forgive me wherever you are." _Blink sadly walked acroos the scene pulling his black line, Snipes was sitting on his bed, all decked out in his military academy outfit and writing a letter. Blink took out his pen and drew another line, now Mush and Fantasy could also be seen from their living room.

"_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm thinking of you and wishing we all were in Solla Sollew," _Snipes said as he wrote. _"They say breezes are warm there," _Snipes sang looking off into the distance.

"_And people are kind,"_ David added.

"_Maybe it's something like heaven," _they sang together without even knowing it.

"_I close my eyes and I see in my mind," _Mush and Fantasy sat close together as they read a letter from their son and joined in with their voices,_ "Skies of bluest blue…" _

"_Solla Sollew," _everyone sang.

"_I've had so much trouble finding my way there," _David sang,_ "When I get close, it disappears. If we can get there, we're gonna stay there. If it takes us miles…" _

"_If it takes us miles," _Snipes, Mush, and Fantasy echoed.

"_If it takes us years," _David paused for a moment, then resumed singing._ "High on a mountain or lost on the sea…" _

"_Sooner or later, I'll find it," _Snipes sang with David.

"_I have a picture of how it will be," _Mush sang and put his arm around Fantasy.

"_On the day I do," _she sang with him.

"_Troubles will be through and I'll be home with you," _Snipes and David joined in.

"_Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew_," every one sang and the circus animals gently swayed with the music_. "Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew. Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew. Solla Sollew…" _

"_I'll be home...with you," _David sang as he stared off in the distance, a dream dying away in his eyes.

"_Solla Sollew," _they all sang sadly.

------

**Such a sad song! Rain is such a slut lol I love you Ginny! I'm off to performe Seussical! Just tell me that all my hard work today in study hall when I was supposed to be studing for food and nutrioton test by pressing that button!**

**Love Kitty**


	10. Bad and Good Times on Who

**Ok ok I lied lol Next chapter is up on Friday! That's mainly because out basket ball team went away and that is the whole school haha so we had like study halls all day and guess what I did :grins: I loved writing this chapter! Its one of my favorite parts in the play. I also have to say there is only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters! That went by really fast. But I won't dwell on that. Here is chapter ten!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Seussical, if I did I would be rich and be able to buy my school new computers instead of these crappy ones.**_

Blink walked across and pulled the black lines off. There was a smile on his face, he liked it when things went wrong for other people. Snipes was just about to lay down when a horn sounded. He jumped up, grabbed his sword and hat, and ran outside. The Cadets and Skittery were already out on the field, marching.

"_Scmitz, Scmitz, Scmitz, Scmitz, Scmitz, Scmitz, Scmitz, Scmitz," _they said as they marched into a line. Snipes ran over to his spot in line hoping Skittery didn't notice.

"_Sound off!" _Skittery exclaimed.

"_Eggs and ham!" _the Cadets and Snipes answered.

"_Sound off!" _

"_Sam I am!" _

_"I do not like green eggs…and ham!"_ they all said together. Skittery began pacing in front of the boys

_"We've arrived at the war, as I said we would. And war is a thing that does every boy good!"_ Skittery explained and he got into his speech. The cadets hated when he went off on a rant. Slowly they started so look around and play with the dirt with their feet. _"We will sleep in the trenches and go with out supper to make the world safe for each Butter Side Upper!"_ Spot hit Jack who was falling asleep. Jack woke up woke and Spot slowly walked behind Skittery, mimicking his every move. Skittery quickly turned around and Spot jumped back into line as Jack suppressed a laugh_. "And we'll shoot every traitor and all out or towners who side with those bibulous Butter Side Downers!"_ Race stared off into space as a butterfly flew around his face. Skittery faced the boys, who quickly stood up straight. "_Any questions?"_ The cadets shook their heads but little Snipeshooter stepped forward.

_"Sir,"_ he started. The cadets stepped back and gasped. No one had ever stood up to Skittery before. _"This war makes no sense. Just one Think and you'd quit. Spreading bread up or down doesn't matter one bit!"_ He walked closer to Skittery_. "We've crashed on a clover! There's no help in sight. So why are you here teaching children to fight?"_ Skittery tried to say something to him, but no words could form on his mouth. This had never happened before, For once in his life, he was speechless. _"And not only that, sir, it's Christmas on Who! I'd much rather have Christmas that war, wouldn't you?"_ Snipes continued. _"So here is my sword and here is my hat. I'm going home! And that, sir, is that!" _Snipes took off his hat and sword and held them in his hands. He began to walk towards the huge field ahead of them.

_"It's a minefield out there! This is no time for play!"_ Skittery exclaimed standing in the boy's way. Snipes threw his hat and sword down at Skittery's feet and pushed him out of the way.

_"Sir, I think what I think. Now, get out of my way!"_ Snipes began to hope over mines that were placed in the field.

_"Soldier, you will obey! You will halt!"_ Skittery yelled. The cadets looked at one another wondering what was going to happen. _"Jojo, come back! Son, wait!" _Skittery fell down on the ground and hid under his huge hat. An explosion sounded and the ground shook. Snipes' jacket came flying back to them. The cadets screamed and ran off. Skittery crawled over and picked up the jacked. "Retreat! Retreat" he whimpered and followed the boys.

Blink skipped across the scene pulling a back line so that know the town square of Whoville could be seen. It was all decorated for Christmas. All the Whos were standing around a small stage that Itey, dressed up as the Grinch, Cassidy, Jinx, Penni and Lucky all stood on. Christmas music played loudly.

_"Fa la la la la la la la fa la la! Fa la la la la la la la la fa la la!" all the whos sang. "Fa la la la la la la la fa la la! Fa la la la la la la la la la…"_ Itey stepped forward to speak.

_"And the Grinch, with his Grinch feet ice cold in the snow stood puzzling and puzzling: 'How could it be so'?"_ Itey pondered.

_"'It came with out ribbons'!"_ Penni exclaimed.

_"'It came with out tags'!"_ Cassidy added.

_"'It came with out packages, boxes or bags'!"_ Lucky told him. Itey thought about hat for a moment. It was tehn Blink sulked onto the stage wearing reindeer antlers on his head. He sat down and pouted.

_"'Maybe Christmas', he thought,_ _"'doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas…perhaps…means a little bit more'." _He smiled and looked at the girls around him. _"And what happened then?"_

_"Well, in Whoville, they say that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day!"_ the girls smiled.

_"And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast! And he…he himself!"_ he ushered all the Whos to stand.

_"He c-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahrved…the Grinch carved the roast beast! Beast! He carved the beast!"_ all the Whos sang loudly.

"_Woof!" _Blink shouted. He rolled his eyes and threw the antlers down on the stage. He then sat down at the end of the stage. Mush and Fantasy walked up the stairs and went over to Itey.

"_Thank you, Mr. Grinch. As always, a wonderful Christmas show!" _Mush shook his hand._ " And, may I say, we're most grateful this year. Since we've all had such trouble! Much trouble, I fear.We crashed in this clover. Things smashed and things tore." _All the Whos looked around at each other and tried to comfort on another._ "Our town is a mess and our planet's at war." _Mush sighed, but he smiled through it._ "But it hasn't stopped Christmas from coming, it came! Somehow or other, it came just the same!" _All the Whos smiled and cheered._ "So let's make a toast that the war won't arrive here. That Horton will find us. And we'll all stay alive, here!" The Whos held up their glasses for a toast. _

"_And here's to our Jojo, our sweet, precious son. Who is still off at school and I'm sure having fun!" _Fantasy said and she poured her drink down her throat. The Whos began to talk loudly and cheerfully. They didn't even notice that Spot now stood on the stage.

"_A message from the front!" _Spot yelled. All the Whos got quiet as Skittery, Jack and Race came onto the stage.

"_Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz," _The cadets said as they marched in.

"_In the Battle of Butter, Your son has been lost," _Skittery took off his hat as he spoke to Mush and Fantasy._ "When the battle began the young man paid a cost." _Fantasy and Mush looked at each other, this couldn't be happening. All the Whos watched in shock. _"He didn't not want to fight and he may have been right. So here is his sword, ands his hat. Regrets. And goodnight," _Skittery marched off.

"_Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz," _the cadets followed him sadly. All the Whos ran off crying leaving Mush and Fantasy alone. They held his hat and his sword in their hands._ "Our perfect little boy," _they sang sadly.

"_Solla Sollew," _Mush put his arm around Fantasy.

"_Solla Sollew," _they both walked off the stage and began home. Fantasy started to cry and she held her son's hat close as she left. Blink got up from his spot on the stage and began to sob overdramatically. He drew an new black line and pushed it across the stage as he cried. The only thing that could be seen now Blink standing, complete darkness surrounding him.

"_How sad. Oh, how sad. How unspeakably dreary," _Blink sobbed._ "The parents despairing and terribly teary. Their poor little Jojo no longer alive," _he automatically stopped his crying and looked up._ "But wait could it be! That the kid did survive? A re-enactment!" _Blink pulled out two dolls from his jacket. One looked like Snipes and the other looked like Skittery.

"_It's a minefield out there! This is no time for play!" _Blink imitated Skittery.

"_Sir, I think what I think. Now get out of my way!" _He said in a high-pitched voice, imitating Snipes._ "Soldier, you will obey! You will halt! Jojo, come back! Son, wait!" _Blink made the explosion sound and threw the Snipes doll. Just as he did that a spotlight picked out the real Snipes rolling into the complete darkness. Snipes slowly stood up and looked around, fear in his eyes.

"_I'm alone in the universe," _he sang to himself._ "So alone in the universe. Horton, where are you? And what should I do? I'm lost and I'm frightened and I don't have a clue." _Snipes hugged himself tightly. _"You said you'd be there if I needed you to. I'm thinking of you…" _Snipes never saw Blink who was still standing in the middle of this black world.

"_Ooh! Wah-ooh-wah!" _scary voices filled the black void. Snipes jumped and his head darted around trying to find out where they were coming from. "_Ooh! Wah-ooh-wah!" _Snipes slowly began to walk around._ "Have you ever had a hunch you should follow your nose?" _Blink sang to him, Snipes still didn't see him though, he was to scared. _"Then you have a sudden hunch you should follow your toes? Soon a sneaky hunch is whispering better go straight! And before you know it, oh, it's so late late late late!" _

"_Late late late late!" _the scary voices echoed. Snipes thought he heard where they were coming from so he began to back up away from them.

"_Now a nervous hunch is telling you, you could be lost!" _Blink told him.

"_Lost lost lost lost..." _they echoed again. The voices seemed closer now, so Snipes tried to get away by heading up into the darkness.

"_As it leads you down a path you have already crossed." _

"_Crossed, crossed, crossed, crossed!" _Going up didn't help at all, they still seemed closer as ever. Snipes began to back down again. He backed right into Blink. Blink grabbed onto him and Snipes screamed.

"_Soon you're overwhelmed by hunches that pester and pinch and punch!" _Blink put his hands over Snipes' eyes and shook him. _"And you know you're havin' a hunch_!" Blink let him go just for him to see the "hunches" enter. Snipes didn't know what was going on, but whatever was he didn't like it. A dark green light lit up the area so they could see what they were doing. The light reveled that they were in a dark and creepy forest. Each hunch was wearing long dark robes and a giant voodoo like face on the robes.

"MASHED POTATOE FACES!" Snipes screamed in fear.

"_You're havin', you're havin' a hunch!" _the hunches sang and swarmed around them.

"_A hunch!" _Blink laughed, he loved the fear in Snipes' eyes.

"_You're havin' a hunch! You're havin', you're havin' a hunch! You're havin' a hunch!" _the hunches walked around them in a circle with their backs to Blink and Snipes._ "Ooh! Ah! Hunch!" _They turned around and faced Blink and Snipes. Blink was laughing. Some hunches pushed Snipes into a smaller circle and circled around him. While other hunches pushed Blink into a circle and circled him. Blink stopped laughing.

"Not me! You losers," Blink sighed.

"_Ooh! Ah! Hunch!" _the hunches sang evilly. Blink rolled his eyes and snuck out of the circle. Snipes did the same thing and tried to hide. The hunches looked up at the sky and pretended to cast a spell on them. But when they looked down, the people they captured weren't there. All of their heads shot at Blink who was standing near them watching. They all snuck up to him. Blink shook his head and pointed behind the hunches. All the hunches' heads shot over and a light came up on Snipes who was huddled on the floor. They laughed evilly and began to move towards him.

"Pick him up!" Blink commanded. Three of the tall hunches picked Snipes up and carried him over their heads.

"_Ooh! Ah! Hunch!" _the hunches sang with evil joy. The three tall hunches passed Snipes off to three more tall hunches. "_Ooh! Ah! Hunch!" _Those three carried him around then put him down. The other hunches swirled around him and grabbed his hand. Soon Snipes was pulled into a game of tug of war. The hunches pulled hard on Snipes. And all he could do was look at Blink who just laughed at him. Snipes couldn't take it any longer.

"_WAIT!"_ he yelled and pushed his way away from the hunches. They all fell flat on the floor. "_You're nothing but trouble! Just trouble galore!" _he pointed at Blink and walked over to him._ "You flooded my house, sent me marching to war. Filled my head full of Thinks! And you won't go away!" _Blink didn't say anything at first and Snipes started to catch his breathe.

"_All right. I'll be going," _Blink sighed and started to walk away. Snipes smiled, finally getting rid of that nuisance. But suddenly Blink turned around._ "But first, let me say..." _he begged.

"_No!" _Snipes exclaimed.

"_Think of nobody here and the feeling of fear," _Blink sang. The hunches grinned widely and slowly raised. Snipes looked around in fear as the hunches got closer to him_. "And the darkness of night." _

"_Ooh Ooh..." _they sang as they formed a diagonal line. The hunch at the front of the line pulled Snipes and they roughly passed him down the line.

"_All alone in the gloom as you're facing your doom," _Blink shouted_. "Think a glimmer of light!" _Blink snapped his fingers and the forest filled with lights. The hunches gasped in fear and looked around. Blink laughed at them. For it was the whole cast wearing long graduation gowns and foam faces on top of that. "Fix your hair," Blink snapped to Jack who quickly obeyed. All the hunches spread out very embarrassed. _"You mean, that's it?" _Snipes asked walking over to Blink

"_That's it. It's all in your mind. You're a Thinker, Jojo. Tried and true," _Blink ruffled the boy's hair_. "I don't often meet real Thinkers like you." _

"_I want to go home," _Snipes looked up at Blink.

"_What, that's easy to do! Just follow your Hunches," _Blink told him. All the hunches' heads shot up. They were meant to scare Snipes not help him. _"They'll lead you home to Who. Think a bridge to the shore and a road to your door. You'll be home before lunch!" _Blink smiled at him. The hunches looked at one another, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

"_Oh, the places I'll go if I follow my..." _Snipes thought.

"_Hunch!" _the hunches finished the sentence for him. They now knew what Blink meant._ "Follow your Hunch!" _Blink pushed Snipes and he began to shake the hands of the hunches._ "And oh! The places you'll go!" they sang. _

"_I've got brains in my head and feet in my shoes," _Snipes added when he finished shaking their hands. The hunches began to make a path for him to walk through.

"_So steer yourself any direction you choose! And oh, the places you'll go!" _they sang. Skittery and Rain made a bridge with their legs and Snipes crawled underneath it, while Penni helped him over her knee. _"Set your hunches free to wander and follow them where they roam!" _Itey held Snipes hand and he walked over the backs of Jack, Spot, and Race who were on their hands an knees. _"And follow your hunch, follow your hunch, follow it..." _Jinx, Cassidy, and Lucky made a swinging door for Snipes and he pushed through it. _"Follow your hunch, follow your hunch, follow it..." _All the hunches laid down on the floor and made a straight path for Snipes with their mashed potatoes faces. Snipes jumped from face to face until he reached the end where Jack, Spot, and Race stood arm in arm like a wall._ "Follow your hunch…" Snipes looked back at Blink who only smiled at him, but it was a reassuring smile. "Follow your hunch…" _Snipes waved his arms to separate the wall and the boys moved and went down on one knee. Behind them were standing Mush and Fantasy. Snipes took one last look at Blink then ran into his parent's arms. _"Follow it home!" _Mush picked him up and they both held him tight. Tears of joy ran down Fantasy's face as she hugged her son. _"Anything's possible!" _everyone sang.

-----

**Awww, Snipesy is home with his mommy and daddy! That was a nice long chapter! I just want to say that the hunches outfits are really what we wear in our show lol and my cousin was scared of them and called them the mashed potatoe faces and we called them that ever since so that's were that came from hee hee. I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. Hey lloke! A half an hour till school is over, I can get to work on the next chapter! Wow, I'm a loser haha I don't think I'll be able to get the next one up till Tuesday but I will try real hard. Ginny and me have a stay-up-all night-reading-new-Dragonlance: The New Adventures-Book party tonight! Yesss! Tell me what you thought about the chapter by pressing the hot button down there! Thank you my darling reviewers! Lots of love! **

**Love, Kitty**


	11. All For You!

**Yepp, I lied once more. I said I wouldn't have the next one up until Tuesday and here it is Saturday night and I have the next chapter lol. It's not very long, but the next one will be longer. Tomorrow (unless it gets snowed out) is out last show of Seussical. I'm happy becuz now I have 2 months of freedom! But sad becuz I'll miss the show and my friends. But then me and Ginny can finish out book that only has 8 CHAPTERS LEFT! And I just had to stop at one of the most critical moments in the book! I would explain but that would take longer than this chapter! Lol Just know that I love Davyn, yes I do haha Ok ok I'm shutting up! Enjoy chapter 11!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or Suessical, I do own Pepper and Cassidy. Yes I do, go me, that's like the only thing in this world that I do own, not like its going to get me anywhere in life though lol**_

Blink walked across, pulling his black line with a smile on his face. Normally he didn't like it when things went right, but he was happy for the kid. The scene was back to the big top tent. There were no lights on, but there was one lone flashlight scanning the area. The person holding the flashlight brought it up to their face but the light shone in their eyes and they feel backwards. It was the one and only Pepper.

"_I'll bet you forgot about Gertrude McFuzz," _she said as she stood up._ "Well, that's nothing new. I mean, everyone does. But Gertrude did something that few birds could do. So this is the Tale of Miss Gertrude. Part Two." _Pepper began searching the area for David. She shinned her light on ever nook and cranny she saw. And finally she shinned it on David, who was snoring._ "Psst! Horton! Horton!" _she called up to him. David awoke startled.

"_What is it? Who's there?" _he asked sleepily.

"_It's me, Gertrude! Horton! OH, Horton!" Pepper _was so happy she found David she could hardly stand it. _"I was so worried Are you all right?" _

"_Gertrude! How did you find us?" _David asked while waking up.

"_Well, it's a long story," _she admitted. The lights magically came up as the music began. "_I had a little trouble 'cause I grew a little tail. Well, it wasn't really little. It was absolutely giant! And it really was attractive but you never even noticed, so I felt a little silly even trying besides which the tail was too heavy for normal flying," _Pepper explained to him. David just watched her attentively.

"_Go on," _he nodded. Pepper took a deep breath.

"_Well, when the hunters caught you I could see that I'd been foolish 'cause I couldn't even help you, no, I couldn't even fly. And I got so very frightened 'cause I knew I had to save you. No one else was gonna go to all the labor." _She looked away shyly._ "It was all up to me, all you had was your next door neighbor." _Blink entered the scene wearing his doctors outfit and had Penni, Lucky, and Cassidy trailing behind.

"_So I ran to the doctor_," Pepper said walking over to Blink

"_The doctor named Dake. And she said…" _Blink grinned.

"_My tail has been a mistake!" _she exclaimed.

"_And she said…" _Blink narrated

"_Dr. Dake, I've been foolish and vain. Pluck it out! Get it off! I won't do it again!" _she begged him. Blink shrugged and pulled hedge clippers out of his jacket

"_Pluck! Pluck! Pluck!" _Blink pretended to cut her tail.

"_Ouch, it hurt a lot!" _Pepper rubbed where her tail had once been.

"_Pluck! Pluck! Pluck!" _Blink actually nipped Pepper with the clippers. Pepper shot him a dirty look.

"_Ooh, a tender spot," she groaned. _

"_Pluck! Pluck! Pluck!" _

"_Just a one feather tail!" _Pepper smiled.

"_And suddenly, Gertrude could sail!" _the Bird Girls became her back up singers and dancers as Blink left. _"I sailed on a junk and was practically sunk…for you. I trampled thorough the trees full of furious bees…for you!" _Pepper sang over dramatically and she tried to re enact what had happened_. "I slogged through a fog and a choking smog down a soggy slope through a stinking bog while my slip was gripped by a vicious dog…for you." Pepper took a deep breathe and went into the next part of her story. "I galloped through the snow in eleven below…for you. Yes, even though I knew I was catching the flu …for you" _She paused for a moment_ "Achoo!" _she sneezed. Pepper quickly wiped her nose and continued. _"And then came the hole where I caught my sole and I rolled downhill out of all control till I broke my fall on a jagged shoal…for you!" _Pepper turned to face David.

"_All for you ! All for you!" _she and the Bird Girls sang_. "All for you! All for you!" _

"_There's nothing that I wouldn't," _Pepper told him_, "And I couldn't…and I haven't gone through!" _Pepper began to sing with determination.

"_I sprained my little toe, but I hobbled like so…for you! Then came the hit and run but I staggered on one…for you!" _She ran right up next to David's tree_. "Now, here I am, the worse for wear! And here you are! I'm here! You're there!" _Pepper looked right into David's eyes._ "And maybe now you'll know I care for you!" _They just looked at each other for a second. Then Pepper remembered something_. "Oh, yes. And Horton, one more thing..." _She began to climb up the tree._ "It took me seven weeks...but I found your clover, too!"_ She handed the pink clover back to David, who took it with great care. The Bird Girls squealed with delight.

"_WHO!" _the girls sang and scurried off. David didn't know what to say. But he thought off something that came from his heart.

"_Gertrude...I never noticed...you're...Amazing!" _he smiled at her.

"_Aw, it was nothing," _Pepper blushed and looked away shyly.

"_Hello, Whos, hello! Is anyone there?" _David called to the dust speck. Blink skipped across the stage and dragged his black line with him. Mush, Fantasy and Snipes all appeared on Who.

"_Hello!" _Fantasy and Mush shouted back. David was so happy that they were ok. Pepper just looked at him lovingly.

"_Oh, what a relief! Why, hello, Mr. Mayor! Is Jojo all right?" _David asked. Snipes jumped up and down and waved his arms.

"_Hi, Horton!" _Snipes yelled. A wide smile spread across David's face.

"_Oh, Jojo! Hello! Kid, now that I've got you, I won't let you go! I'll shelter and guard you, because after all, A person's a person no matter how small!" _David sang tenderly.

"_A person's a person," _Mush, Fantasy, Snipes and Pepper all sang together_, "No matter how..." _

"_Ha!" _Race shouted as he burst into the reunion

"_Ha!" _Jack and Spot also came in.

"_Humph!" _Jinx yelled as she came in behind Jack and Spot. David looked at them in shock. Mush, Fantasy, and Snipes struggled to hear what was going on. Blink laughed at them and pulled the black line away. _"How did you get here!" _Pepper exclaimed.

"_You can't run away from a sour kangaroo!" _Jinx laughed as she moved in on them. _"Palm Beach to Pittsburgh to Kalamazoo and you - with your egg and your tree and your nest! I'm making a sour citizen's arrest!" _The Wickershams grinned evilly as the roughly picked up the tree. David and his Whos and his egg almost fell out

"_Wait! Stop! Where are you taking me?" _David yelled.

"_Well Horton, we're taking you back. You're gonna be goin' in style. For talkin' to a speck and sittin' on an egg," _Jinx and the Wickershams sang.

"_You're gonna be..." _Jack started.

"_Gonna be..." _Spot added.

"_Gonna be..." _Race echoed

"_Gonna be..." _Jinx finished.

"_Gonna be put...on trial!" _all four finished. They took David, his clover, and his egg, nest and tree all the way back to the Jungle of Nool for the trial of his life or the lives of his poor Whos._  
_

**--------------**

**Oh dear, David has been taken to trial! What shall he do? Well, I can't tell you. Not that it's a big surprise or anything. I hope you liked the chapter. That is one of my favorite songs from the show. But its very hard to sing, Ginny knows she made me sing it for all the little kids in voice lessens lol. I won't lie to you again! Chances are I won't get the next chappy up till Monday cuz now I'm off to play Sims Busting Out with my cuzzy wuzzy! Tell me what you thought by pressing that blue button and using the keyboard to form wonderful words**

**Love, Kitty**


	12. People Vs Horton the Elephant

**Monday, like I promised :) I was so sick yesterday or I could have gotten it done yesterday. I was snowed in at my aunt's house lol And I did have school today but I didn't go hee hee There will only be one more chapter after this one. So sad, I know. But this a nice and long chapter just for you guys :) Lots of love to my reviewers! You guys keep this story alive! I hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Seussical or Newsies, I do own Pepper and Cassidy. And I own the fact that my brother won't pick up his phone so I can't figure out how to get the internet on my lappy and I have to push my cuzzy off his to post this chapter..ggrrr_**

They finally got David back to the courtroom in the Jungle of Nool. Blink stood up and took his place as the Marshal. Jinx, the Bird Girls, the Wickershams, and Pepper all had seats in the room. David sat in his tree at the back of the room. Pepper kept looking back at him, hoping everything would be ok.

"_This is the case of the people versus Horton the elephant!" _Blink sang.

"_Horton the elephant!" _everyone echoed and stood pointing at David except Pepper, she didn't want to e a part of that.

"_Judge Yertle the turtle presiding. Everyone rise!" _Blink announced as Itey made his way to the front of the room.

"_Order! Order! Order in the court!" _he said as he sat down at his seat.

"_Order, order, order, order in the court!" _they sang and turned back to their seats.

"_The defendant is charged with talking to a speck," _Blink told them and everyone shouted with agreement_. "Disturbing the peace, and loitering ... on an egg_," they all laughed at the last one. David couldn't take it any longer, he had to talk.

"_Your honor, this clover is Exhibit A," _David said and held up the clover. Everyone rolled their eyes and turned to face him. _"They're Whos here. There are Whos here. Smaller than the eye can see!" _

"_Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!" _Jinx and the Bird Girls stood up and exclaimed. David just ignored them.

"_It's true, sir! Here's who's who, sir! He's a who, and so is she," _David continued

" _Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool_," they exclaimed again this time the Wickershams stood up with them. Itey pounded the long, decorated walking stick against the floor.

"_Order! Order! Order in the court!" he exclaimed. _

"_Call to the stand the star witness versus Horton the elephant. Raise your right hand and swear!" _Blink pointed to Jinx. She stood up and raised her right hand.

"_I swear..." _she grinned. Everyone cheered for her._ "That he's the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool, as I testified long ago. Biggest blame fool, just a fool, fool, fool! And a mother like me should know. Judgin' him trunk to toe... You better think!" _she sang with her usual attitude.

"_Think!" _the Bird Girls stood up and backed her up.

"_Think!" _Jinx sang again.

"_Think!" _the Bird Girls echoed again.

"Oh please, throw him in the clink!" she pointed to David and went back to her seat.

"_Talkin' to a speck talkin' to a speck to a speck of dust!" _the Bird Girls testified against him. Pepper had about enough of just sitting and not helping David.

"_Objection!" _Pepper said and stood up.

"_Overruled!" _everyone shot back at her.

"_Sittin' on an egg, sittin' on an egg, sittin' on an egg!" _Jinx and the Wickershams joined the Bird Girls in their tesafying

"_Objection!" _Pepper yelled and ran up to where Itey sat.

"_Overruled!" _they shouted back at her again. Jinx, the Bird Girls and the Wickershams all began to walk over to David. They all sang different parts as they mocked and testified against him. David took a deep breath, he had to try to make them believe he was right. A loud elephant trumpet was heard. The courtroom fell silent. David looked around to see where that noise came from, and then noticed everyone had finally shut up.

"_I meant what I said and I said what I meant: An elephant's faithful one hundred percent!" _he told them with great determination_. "You can throw me in jail, lock me up in a zoo...but I won't desert my egg and I will not abandon Who_!" David's voice softened as he held up the clover_. "These Whos, sir, win or lose, sir, whether you believe or not, they're here. They live in fear and I'm the only friend they've got." _He looked right at Itey_. "You can do what you want with me, Your Honor, and I won't question why. But Please save Who, the ti-niest planet in the sky." _Everyone rolled their eyes and whispered amongst themselves.

"_Based on the evidence," _Itey began to delive the verdict. Everyone ran back to their seats to hear what he had to say_. "I have no choice but to order the defendant, Horton the elephant, remanded to the Nool asylum for the criminally insane." _Everyone cheered. Pepper looked back at David, he was just watching them in shock._ "And as for the dust speck..." _

"_Ooh! That dust speck_!" the Bird Girls stood up and laughed.

"_And as for the dust speck," _Blink sang. He had left the room after Itey gave the verdict and came back with a large, black cauldron.

"_Ooh! That speck!" the Bird Girls repeated. _

"_And as for your dust speck," they all sang as they stood up. "That we will boil boil boil boil boil...in a hot steaming kettle of beezlenut oil!" _David's jaw dropped. They couldn't do that! He had to try again, he had to save Who. Pepper looked around the courtroom, silently hoping this would all turn out ok.

"_Boil it! Oh no! No, that you can't do! It's all full of persons! They'll prove it to you!" _David exclaimed. He looked down at the clover and called to the Whos. _"Mr. Mayor, Mr. Mayor! Oh, please, Mr. Mayor! You've got to prove now that you really are there! So ring every doorbell. And send out the word! Make every Who holler! Make every Who heard!" _Blink quickly broke character to pull the black line across. Mush, Fanatsy and Snipes along with the other Whos all looked up at the sky in fear

"_Boil, boil, boil, boil, boil!" _Jinx, the Bird Girls, the Wickershams and Blink all sang joyfully.

"_Attention all Whos! Attention all Whos! We've got to be heard! There's no time to lose!" _Mush and Fantasy called to all the Whos.

"_So send up a shout_," Fantasy yelled.

"_Make it loud! Make it clear!" _Mush added.

"_We are here! We are here! We are here! We are here!" _all the Whos shouted. The courtroom fell silent again, as they tried to hear the Whos.

"_Now surely you heard. It was clear as a bell!" _David smiled. They had to have heard that._ "Now all of you surely heard that very well!" _They looked around at each other then looked back at David like he was even crazier than they thought.

"_I heard no small voices and you didn't either!" _Itey said. They all laughed at David. The Whos' heads hung, they knew they would never be heard by anyone but David.

"_Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Boil it!" _they sang as they danced around the cauldron_. "Boil it! Boil it!" _

"_Don't give up! I believe in you all! A person's a person, no matter how small!" _David called to the Whos. The Whos all looked up at him. _"And you very small persons will not have to die if you make yourselves heard! So, please! TRY!" _That gave the Whos a little bit of hope. They gathered all their stenth up to yell as loud as they could.

"_Boil it! Boil it! Boil it! Boil it!" the _courtroom exclaimed joyfully as they continued to dance.

"_We are here! We are here! We are here_!" the Whos tried to yell over the courtroom. But it wasn't working. The people in the courtroom just weren't listening. Fantasy and Mush looked down at Snipes.

"_Jojo, think of something!" _Mush, Fantasy and David shouted. Blink snapped his fingers and the scene froze

"_Now just for a moment, young Jojo looked grim. The fate of the Whos rested squarely on him!" _Blink explained_. "But then came a think, a peculiar new word no one ever had heard!"_ Blink stepped back into the scene and it unfroze.

"_Boil it!" _

"_We are here!" _

"_Boil it!" _

"_We are here!" _

"_Boil it!" _

"_We are here!" _

"_Boil!" _

"_We are here!" _The Whos and the people in the courtroom went back and forth. But then something happened. Snipes took a deep breath.

"_YOPP_!" Snipes yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the courtroom stopped and gasped. The Whos smiled and let out a sigh of relief. David couldn't help but smile a wide grin.

"_Do you hear what I hear? Do you see what I mean? They made themselves heard though they still can't he seen!" _David told them.

"_They've proved they are persons, no matter how small," Pepper exclaimed and ran to the back where David was. _

"_And their whole world was saved by the small- est of all!" _David said tenderly to the clover. Mush and Fantasy hugged their son. Jinx stepped forward. She was slightly embarrassed, like the rest of them.

"_How true! Yes, how true! Said the sour kangaroo. And, from now on, you know what I'm planning to do?" Jinx walked up to David. "From now on, I'm going to protect them with you!" _The Bird Girls and the Wickershams shouted their agreement. Jinx held up her kangaroo puppet_. "And the young kangaroo in her pouch said...Me, too!" _

"_Their troubles were ended, they hailed his great..." _Blink narrated.

"_Yopp!" _everyone, including the Whos exclaimed. The Whos picked Snipes up and carried him around like the hero he was.

"_And Jojo was honored as 'Thinker non-stop'," _Blink smiled.

"_Now all Jojo's thinks would forever be heard," _Fantasy and Mush said with tears of joy in their eyes._ "Including this think..." _Blink pointed to Snipes. He looked up at the sky and thought hard. The egg David had in his lap began to crack. Everyone ducked or hide behind something in fear. But slowly they all got curious. David gently held the egg.

"_An elephant bird!" _everyone exclaimed when the egg was done hatching. It was the cutest little elephant puppet with blue wings. They all smiled and left the courtroom leaving Pepper and David alone. Blink pushed the black line away, but not before pulling Snipes out of the scene with him.

"_Why he looks just like me, except for the wings," _tenderly held the animal.

"_And except for the voice, 'cause that's how a bird sings," _Pepper squealed with delight. The smiled slowly left David's face as he realized he couldn't take care of it

"_Gertrude, what will I do? I'm slow and I'm fat. All I know is the earth. He'll need much more than that!" _David sighed. The smile never left Pepper's face. She reached up and took the elephant bird from David's arms and held it in hers.

"_I have wings. Yes, I can fly. You teach him earth and I will teach him sky," _she told him as she looked him right in the eyes. David climbed down from the tree with his clover still in his hand and stood with Pepper.

"_Just call my name," _he sang to her.

"_And I'll see you through," _they both sang together.

"_One small voice in the universe," _David took her arm in his.

"_One true friend in the universe," _Pepper sang to him.

"_Who believes in you." _Pepper kissed David on the cheek which made him blush. They both walked off with their elephant bird and their clover. Blink and Snipes came back on and watched them leave.

"_The adventures were over. The sky became..." _Blink started.

"_Pink," _Snipes grinned.

"_And then, guess what happened," _Blink put his arm around Snipes and they both looked at each other._ "Well, what do you think!" _they asked each other.

**-----------**

**Awww, that was sweet :) I only have one question, an elephant bird? But that's ok haha. There is your happy ending! Don't worry, there is one more chapter. You hear that Ginny, one more chapter lol I've really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you liked reading it! You can tell me by pressing that blue button down there :) **

**Love, Kitty**


	13. Finale

**Well, here it is my friends, the last chapter! It was such a pleasure to write this story and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I won't go on and on about nothing imperticular this time, I'll just leave you guys to Chapter 13, the Finale :) **

**_Disclaimer: After 13 chapters I'd think you'd know I don't own Newsies and Seussical just Cassidy and Pepper. _**

Everyone began to walk back into the scene so they could sing the finale. But something changed. As quickly as they had left the theater, they were back. All the cast entered though the aisles and saw the people. They glanced at each other but sang despite their confusion.

"_Oh, the thinks you can think, think and wonder and dream far and wide as you dare. When your thinks have run dry in the blink of an eye…" _They began up to the stage where Blink and Snipes were standing. _"There's another world there. If you open your mind oh, the thinks you will find lining up to get loose!" _The music picked up and they began to dance_. "Oh, the thinks you can think!" _

"_Oh, the thinks you can think," _the boys repeated.

"_Oh, the thinks you can think," _they all sang together again.

"_Oh, the thinks you can think," the girls echoed. _

"_Oh the thinks you can think When you think about Seuss! When you think about Seuss! When you think about Seuss!" _everyone sang with smiles on their faces. The audience looked as though nothing strange had happened. They all exited into the wings, singing the word "Seuss" a different way. Soon only Snipes and Blink were left. Blink put his hat on Snipes' head. They shook hands and Blink walked off stage. Snipes looked around the stage. He smiled to himself, and then looked out to the audience.

"_Seuss!" _he shouted and the lights went down. The audience clapped and shouted. But backstage the cast softly talked to themselves. They all asked each other what had happened and no one had an answer. Soon more upbeat music played and the cast ran out for their bows.

"_I do not like green eggs and ham! I do not like them, Sam-I-am! I do not like them here or there! I do not like them anywhere!" _They all sang as they made there way back out onto the stage._ "Not in a house, not with a mouse. Not here or there, not anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham! I do not like them, Sam-I-am!" _Fantasy couldn't help but laugh when she came back out, for there in the front row was Itey dancing in his seat. She wondered if he had any memory of what happened._ "Could you? Would you? With a goat? Could you? Would you? On a boat? Could you? Would you? In the rain? Could you? Would you? On a train? Not with a goat. Not on a boat. Not in the rain. Not on a train. Not in a house. Not with a mouse. Oh, no!" _They sang with much energy_. "Not in a box. Not with a fox. Not in a tree. You let me be! I do not like green eggs and ham! I do not like them, Sam-I-am!" _

Penni, Lucky, and Cassidy along with Jack, Spot, and Race all came forward first and took their bows. The audience cheered and some of their friends stood up. As they moved to stand off to the side, they looked at each other. How had they seen the show if the cast wasn't even here? Skittery marched forward and took a grand bow. Jinx followed him and bowed. Mush and Fantasy came together in the center and bowed together. Next was Snipeshooter who ran forward and blew kisses to the audience. By now almost half the audience was standing up for them. Rain danced her way up front and bowed with class. Acting the complete opposite, Pepper stumbled as she walked to the center to bow. David was next and he walked with his head held high and took his bow. The last bow was given to Blink, who pushed his was through the others and bowed. They all grabbed hands and did one group bow. Now, everyone was on their feet giving them a standing ovation.

"_I do not like green eggs and ham!" _they all yelled. The lights went down and the curtain closed. The cheering of the audience could still be heard as the cast stood behind the curtain. They didn't say anything though. None of them had any clue what had gone on that night. Maybe they all dreamt it up. Or maybe there was a touch of magic in that lightning bolt that struck the building that night. But they figured they would never know. Blink was the one to break the silence.

"So, good first show, aye?"

**-------**

**Wow, that was short and not very good lol Sorry for the bad ending! Just think about the positive chapters and give me one break lol Well, I wanna thank all my lovely reviewers! **

**Newsiegoil3713**

**Mushluver4ever**

**Rochwen-loves-Dutchy**

**Lady Sorciere**

**Lucky**

**You guys are awesome! This story wouldn't be here with out all of your kind words! I loved you all! I have to say I will miis this story, it was fun to write. And I'm glad you enjoyed it. And to those people who read and didn't review, I love you guys, too :) So it was fun, my friends, don't worry this isn't the last you've heard of me**

**Love, Kitty **


End file.
